Living Through The Limits
by BlankGapPseudonym
Summary: Young Phineas knew that even though his life isn't ordinary, it isn't exciting either. But that's all about to change when he meets Ferb and gets placed into a life filled with action and tragedy. But Ferb also have dangerous secrets. Rated T to be safe.
1. How are you so brave?

So, this is my first published story of Phineas and Ferb! I'm quite happy about how it turned out, actually.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. If I do (which I don't!), can you explain to me why I spent weeks browsing around until I found the movie and was completely clueless of the contents until I watched it? Okay, on second thought, don't explain to me.**

I had a really, really bad urge to write something! Since I think I'm addicted to Phineas and Ferb now, here it is! In my story, Phineas and Ferb is 10 while Candace is 16, but since the beginning is a scene from the past, Phineas and Ferb is 6 and Candace is 12.

BTW, when I say 'the present', I'm talking about Danville 2010, not whatever year you're reading this. I know the year I'm writing this is 2011, but 2010 is just easier to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<br>**_**Danville 2006**_

The many stars cluttered the sky as the sun was no longer in view. It was a pretty sight, true, however deep inside I knew no sight can cure the deep pain and sadness in my heart. I heard soft knocking coming from my bedroom's door. My room is big, probably bigger than Candace's. I don't know why, though. I ignored the soft knocking, still being deep in thought. The soft knocking then turned into a soft voice. A soft, yet worried and pained voice.

"Phineas? It's Candace." said the voice. I recognized it as my 12 year old sister.

"Come in..." I murmured, though loud enough for her to hear. I heard the door opening.

"Phineas, are you okay?" asked Candace, hand still clutching onto the door knob.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied, never diverting my attention away from the sky. There was silence. I could sense that Candace was fidgeting. She has something to say. Finally, she broke the silence with a sigh.

"She... She's at it again." said Candace softly, though I heard every word clearly.

"Crying, you mean?" I clarified, clenching my fists. Mom... She's been crying again...

"Yeah..." said Candace, at a lost of what to say. I would be too, if I were her. Silence was at it again. Candace approached me and glanced at what I was gazing at.

"Pretty sky tonight, huh?" asked Candace, trying to strike up a conversation so that this moment wouldn't be too awkward. I nodded, but didn't say anything. Candace sighed again and sat down next to me. We watched the sky for awhile before I heard soft sobbing. I then finally looked away from the star-filled sky and saw my sister. I tried my best not to gasp. She was a wreck. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes were red from crying.

"So... It wasn't only mom who was crying, huh?" I said. Candace nodded.

"I'm just... It's just that... Why can't I..." said Candace. Obviously, she had trouble processing her words right.

"What is it?" I asked. Candace looked at me directly in the eye. I could tell that the next phrase held great importance to her.

"How... How are you so brave?"

* * *

><p>Oooookay! Shorter than I thought it would be, it seems. I don't know, I'm just so used at stopping at cliffhangers. I'll try to make the chapter more longer... Actually, I'm making it as we speak... Or read... Either way. I'll try to update every other day, but we'll see... Depends on my mood, apparently. And man, do I have terrible mood swings! So, see ya around!<p>

-BlankGapPseudonym-


	2. The Shooting Star Machine

Alrighty then! Instead of updating every other day, I decided to update daily. I don't know if I'm able to manage it with school and personal things. We'll see. Though I'm pretty sure that if I can't handle it, my updating time will be changed from daily to every other day or weekly. If I'm not going to be updating for a long period of time, I'll try my best to give you guys an author's note about that, so be sure to read the author's note, or at least take a quick glance at it. So, I hope you guys will enjoy Chapter 2! Thanks for that 1 review xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb no matter how awesome it is.**

* * *

><p>BLANK-GAP-PSEUDONYM<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's POV:<br>April 30th, Danville 2006**

I couldn't believe my ears.

"How... How am I so brave?" I repeated, hoping this is all just a misunderstanding. Candace nodded. I couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"I got no idea about what you're talking about." I replied honestly.

"Phineas... Dad left us. I know that out of all of the family, you should be the most upset. After all, you and dad spend so much time together. It's sickening that dad divorced mom just to marry some other girl. How can you cope with this?" asked Candace. I saw hurt in her eyes. Finally, I manage to crack up a smile. A small, nearly pathetic smile, but it's still a smile.

"But... Dad is happy, isn't he? He told me he's finally with the woman of her dreams." I replied simply. I saw hope quickly vanishing from Candace's eyes.

"Yeah, but in order to do so, he abandoned us!" shouted Candace, though she made sure her voice isn't too loud. She didn't want mom to hear us.

"As long as dad is happy, I'm happy." I said with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV:<br>Danville 2006**

"As long as dad is happy, I'm happy." said Phineas with determination. I thought he was crazy as soon as he said those words. Dad may be happy, but he divorced his own wife to gain his happiness. As if he chose some random girl over a family he had for about 14 years! It's... It's unforgivable!

"But how about mom!" I cried, though inwardly I scolded myself for raising my voice. Luckily, after all of her crying, mom is deep asleep. It was quiet in Phineas' room.

"Candace, look at the sky." I heard my brother say. I opened my eyes. I didn't even notice that I was closing them. Quickly, I looked at the sky. There was nothing special. Sure, tonight looked beautiful, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I... don't see anything special..." I said honestly.

"Have you heard of those stories? Like when you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true?" asked Phineas. I nodded, unsure of where this is going. Then it hit me.

"You've been... Waiting for a shooting star this whole time?" I asked. Phineas nodded.

"Two weeks of waiting." replied Phineas simply. I stared at him in shock.

"Two weeks! But dad divorced mom a week ago. Don't tell me... You've been looking for a shooting star during the divorce?" I asked. Phineas smiled sheepishly at me.

"It never came when I needed it the most." smiled Phineas. His smiles... They were fake... All fake... How can I have never noticed it?

"So why are you still waiting?" I asked.

"Because, I think it's waiting. Waiting for the perfect chance to appear." said Phineas. His obliviousness and optimism... I couldn't help but smile along.

"Okay then... I'll wait too..." I smiled. Phineas brightened up.

"Great! It's getting pretty late, though. See you tomorrow?" asked Phineas.

"Tomorrow." I agreed, before going back to my bed.

For the first time in a whole week, I slept without nightmares.  
>All because of my innocent little brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 1st, Danville 2006**

At morning, mom greeted us with her crooked smiled again. Her actions were as stiff as usual and her eyes are red from crying. I pitied her.

When night came I snuck out of my bed to listen to her sobs. Clenching my fists, I returned back to the usual spot near the window. Candace shortly joined me.

"She was-" started Candace.

"-Crying again?" I continued, "I know. I passed by her room." Candace smiled at me grimly.

"Oh, I see..." said Candace. We watched the sky. Unlike yesterday, clouds began to form across the sky and stars were scarce. After an hour of watching, I stood up.

"This is enough watching for today. See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Right, tomorrow. Phineas... Don't get too upset that the shooting star isn't coming. You need patience. It's not like you can make a device that can create shooting stars." said Candace. My eyes widened. A shooting star machine..?

"That's it! You're a genius, Candace! Go to your room, I have some building to do!" I exclaimed. Pushing her out of my room, I grinned. Time to get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV:<br>May 2nd, Danville 2006**

"Shouldn't Phineas be down here already? It's time to eat breakfast. Candace honey, can you wake him up?" asked my mom. I nodded and went to his room. There, I saw him tweaking around a half-finished contraption.

"Phineas? You're building things again? I thought you quit after dad... left." I said carefully, trying my best not to upset him. Phineas smiled at me, tired eyes scanning my face.

"Well, yeah... But last night when you said that I can't create a device that can make shooting stars, I promised myself that I'll make a device!" exclaimed Phineas. My face morphed into a worried expression.

"I'm not even going to question if you're too young to do that, but did you get any sleep... at all?" I asked. Phineas nodded.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago. Since it's 8:00 AM right now and I slept at around 2 'o clock in the morning... I had about 6 hours of sleep." explained Phineas.

"6 HOURS! Phineas! I-" I started. But I was interrupted by my mom.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" called out mom from downstairs.

"Nothing!" I replied. I then turned towards Phineas.

"Look, Phineas. We have school today. If you don't hurry up, we're going to miss the bus. C'mon." I urged Phineas. Phineas slowly nodded and went downstairs with me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Phineas sneak the contraption in his backpack. Great, he's probably going to work on it at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV:<br>May 2nd, Danville 2006  
>(Tonight)<strong>

Hugging my Mr. Miggins and Ducky Momo plushie, I placed them on my bed and went towards Phineas' room. To my surprise, I heard sobbing. Eyes widening, I slammed the door open. There, I see many blueprints sprawled out on the floor. Each one written in crayon and held many complex things that I doubt even my parents would know. There, in the center of it all, was Phineas. He was... crying?

"Phineas..?" I called out uncertainly. My brother then immediately stopped crying, wiping his tears away.

"Candace? I... I..." started Phineas.

"You what?" I asked, edging closer to his location.

"I failed, Candace! I fell and then the device smashed into pieces! And I... I don't have all the pieces to make it! I can't make it! It's a one of a kind item, Candace!" cried Phineas. He then began to sob uncontrollably again. I, unsure of what to do, pat his shoulder a bit awkwardly.

"It's okay... You'll make it eventually..." I shushed. We then spent the whole night just watching the sky. It began to rain, matching Phineas' previous mood.

Yet we kept our hopes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Linda's POV:<br>May 14th, Danville 2006**

I knew something was up for the past few weeks. It may be because of me and my husband divorcing that my children were acting weirdly. I don't know what it is, so I decided to check on my kids during the middle of the night. When I entered Candace's room, however, she wasn't there! Panic began to fill my mind as I rushed towards Phineas' room. But I stopped when I heard voices coming from Phineas' room.

"Do you think it'll ever come?" asked Phineas in a doubtful tone.

"I don't know... It has been two weeks... No, three weeks, if you count that other week where you watched alone." said Candace. What are they talking about? Even though I was clueless, I could feel my panic level going down steadily. They're both safe. But why are they talking to each other in the middle of the night? Curiosity getting the best of me, I opened the door slightly. I saw Phineas and Candace looking through the window.

"Nearly a month..." muttered Phineas.

"Phineas... I think we should just give up. It's not coming..." said Candace.

"Y-Yeah... You're right..." sighed Phineas, depressed. I opened the door fully.

"Are you two going to give up on something this quickly?" I asked, crossing my arms. The two looked surprised at my appearance.

"M-Mom! How long were you here?" asked Phineas.

"A couple of minutes ago. I wanted to check on you two and see what's up." I explained.

"We were... Looking for a shooting star. There's something that we really want to happen." explained Phineas. I approached them and looked out of the window.

"A shooting star, huh? Are you guys just going to give up like that?" I asked.

"It's been three weeks, mom." said Phineas.

"Do you really want your wish to come true?" I asked.

"Of course! We're doing the best we can to-" started Candace before she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Well, then don't just give up and let your efforts get wasted! Let's watch these shooting stars together as a family." I said. It felt weird saying that. 'As a family'. Is it really a family now that my husband isn't here?

"What are you talking about? We've always been a family! C'mon mom, let us watch the night sky, as a real family." grinned Candace as she pulled me closer. I smiled. As soon as I did, I widened my eyes. In view was a...

A raccoon that climbed onto our windowsill.

Candace frowned.

"Shoo!" shouted Candace. The raccoon scampered off. In the horizon was...

A shooting star.

The kids gasped and I smiled brightly. I was about to tell my kids to wish for something, but it seems they're already doing that. Laughing to myself, I began to make a wish for myself too.

_I wish that my kids will have a bright future._

After the shooting star passed, I glanced at my kids. They seemed more happier than usual.

"So, what did you kids wished for?" I asked. They both looked at me with a huge grin on their faces.

"That's a secret!" they exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p>BLANK-GAP-PSEUDONYM<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but I feel like this was kinda rushed. But anyway, thanks for reading! No, it's not over. This is WAY far from over! We have just begun! I still feel like these chapters are short and I'm working on making them longer. I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please rate and review!<p>

-BlankGapPseudonym-


	3. Parent Issues

Okay then! So now I'm switching to Ferb's POV! I hope you enjoy! Having OCs is actually going to be quite rare for this story. There are a few exceptions. First of all, Ferb's mom in this story is obviously not a real character. Sorry, but I don't see anybody else that can fit. Phineas' father... That's sadly gonna be an OC too. I was planning for Doofenshmirtz to be the father, though...

Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Is it even possible for someone as young as me to own such awesomeness?**

* * *

><p>-BlankGapPseudonym-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 2nd, Somewhere 2006**

I thought April Fools were just harmless pranks. Pranks where we can all laugh at. Pranks that'll not destroy families. Not like...

_April Fools, Say goodbye to Jenna Fletcher!_

...Just not this...

"Dad? Where's mom?" I asked as we got off the plane. I already know what happened to her, but I don't want dad to know that and start worrying about me.

_Jenna Fletcher  
>36 years old<br>Wife of Lawrence Fletcher  
>Mother of Ferb Fletcher<br>__Status: Unknown_

"She's uh... She won't be coming back for quite a long while. You'll just have to wait." assured my dad. I stayed silent. I never really spoke more than a couple of lines each day anyway. Plus, I was just merely thinking. My dad obviously lied to me. Like I said, I know what happened to her.

_**Status: Unknown**_

Those words haunted me. I should of not check through the police's files when they came into our house. Yet it confirmed my thoughts. It confirmed of what I saw on that dreadful night of April Fools. The police didn't know what happened. Only I know...

_Mom is forced to work for evil._

I looked out of the window. There, I saw many buildings and colorful scenery.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Ferb? Welcome to Danville." greeted my dad. I saw many fast food restaurants and buildings the size of skyscrapers (I was exaggerating). I didn't spoke for the rest of the ride, only watching the scenery. We then stopped at an apartment that says 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated'. Doofenshmirtz **Evil** Incorporated? The world evil causes shivers to run up my spine. I hate that word. I hate it with all my heart. What kind of place is this? Though the building kind of looks like my head. That's kinda creepy...

"Okay then, Ferb. Our stuff has already been transferred so I'll give you a chance to go to your room and organize your stuff. You have your cellphone with you, right?" asked dad. I nodded.

"Good. Don't lose it, it's new. I got my new cellphone number in your contact list so if you need me, you can call me. I need to head off to my job so stay safe, alright?" asked my father. I nodded again. He gave me two keys and went on his way. There are apparently labels on the keys. One said 'Front Door' and the other said 'Home'. Sighing, I placed the two keys in my pocket. Perhaps I'll go around the place and see if there are anything worth seeing. When I did so, I felt cool metal press onto my fingers. Grabbing the metal, I realized it's my rivet gun. I made it when I was young...er. Probably at around four years old. Those were the good times... but... I think that I might as well give up on building. I'll probably never touch another hammer ever again. But this rivet gun... It brings so many memories. Of my mother and...

_"Don't move! I got a rivet gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"_

I shook my head and shoved the rivet gun back into my pocket. I think I might as well move on. Passing by a bunch of kids, I heard them talk to each other.

"Guess what! Phineas made a huge popcorn machine and the first 50 to get in will get a chance to get free popcorn!" exclaimed a boy with dark blond hair and a green cap.

"Wow, really? We better go then, or else we'll never make it!" stated another boy with black hair.

"Right, hurry up you two!" exclaimed a girl with black hair and a blue bow tied to her hair. She had a head start.

"Hey, wait up Cindy!" shouted the kid with the green cap.

"You better hurry up too, Pedro!" shouted the girl, Cindy, to the boy with black hair.

"I'm coming! Sheesh slow down!" replied the boy with black hair, Pedro, as he ran as fast as he can to catch up with them.

Phineas, huh? Who's Phineas? Creating a huge popcorn machine... Doesn't inventors have better things to use their skills on? Turning around, I saw a huge poster that said: 'Phineas' Popcorn Machine, located at ### Maple Drive! First 50 gets free popcorn!' ### Maple Drive..? Checking the pocket where I don't have my rivet gun, I pulled out a huge map. I heard from my father and... mother that I have massive folding skills. Looking around, I realized that Maple Drive isn't too far from where I am. Folding the huge map (that is about my height) to the size of my palm, I placed the map back into my pocket. Hey, it's not like I have anything better to do. Following the instructions that were shown on the map, I easily made my way to Maple Drive. It was pretty easy to spot this Phineas person's house. After all, he DID build a huge popcorn machine IN HIS BACKYARD. Pretty visible from a street away.

I stood in front of the house, unsure of what I should do. Perhaps I should enter, but I got no idea who these people are. Maybe I should just leave. I then heard shouts coming from inside the backyard.

"Phineas! I think I might of set something loose! The machine is going to explode!" shouted a boy.

"Don't worry Baljeet, I'm com-" started another voice, probably Phineas'. But before Phineas can finish his sentence, a series of popcorn began to pop out of the machine. Screams were heard while multiple kids began to ran out. Only some stayed. Those who stayed, though, were trying to help fix the machine. Well, most of them, at least. There was this kid that didn't care and kept on munching some popcorn.

"Buford Hungry." he said as he continued to eat. He probably was referencing to himself, just talking in the third person.

"Isabella! Do you got anymore rivets?" shouted Phineas over the popping popcorn. That's when I took in Phineas' appearance. He's the same age as me and can build a huge popcorn machine? A girl wearing mostly pink, probably Isabella, began to search around the ocean of popcorn.

"There was one more left, but I dropped it!" shouted Isabella in panic.

"I really need it, cause I think I-" Phineas got interrupted by the amount of popcorn flying to his direction, causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto the sea of popcorn.

"At this rate, the machine will explode!" shouted Baljeet.

"Oh no! That'll take weeks to clean up!" cried Isabella. Phineas then noticed me.

"Hey, kid! You gotta run away from here!" warned Phineas. I shook my head. Rushing to the scene, I stepped over all of the popcorn on the ground and began to expertly climb the contraption.

"Be careful! You might fall!" warned Isabella. I nodded but still carried on. The machine then began to overheat with smoke fuming from it. At the corner of my eye, I saw what needed to be 'rivet'ed. Good... Now all I need is to...

A piece of popcorn then hit me on the forehead, causing me to tumble over and fall. I gritted my teeth. Well, instead of bracing for the fall that might as well end my life, I grabbed my rivet gun and aimed quickly. Pressing on the trigger, a rivet flew across the sky and landed exactly on where I want to hit. Suddenly, as if it was magic, the machine began to cool down. Before you know it, it returned to it's normal state. Okay, that's good and all, but...

I'M STILL FALLING!

"Girls! Satches!" shouted Isabella. A group of girls dressed in orange then began to remove their satches. I didn't fully comprehend what was happening, but when I came back to my senses, I fell onto a group of satches.

"Phew, are you okay?" asked Isabella. I nodded and got off.

"That was so cool! I'm Phineas, those two over there is Baljeet and Isabella. Those girls who lend their satches to save you are apart of Lil' Sparks, but Isabella is kind of like their leader until they finally get a chance to become a Fireside Girl. And that kid over there eating popcorn... Uh... I think his name is Buford. He ate most of our popcorn." introduced Phineas, "What's your name?"

"Ferb Fletcher." I replied.

"Nice name! So I'm just going to clean this mess up-" started Phineas.

"We're on it!" shouted Isabella. Surprisingly, Isabella and the Lil' Sparks already cleaned up half of the popcorn on the ground. That was fast.

"Okay... Well, want to come into our house and hang out?" asked Phineas. I shook my head.

"No thank you. I must be going now. Goodbye." I said as I walked away. In the distance, I heard him and the others saying goodbye too... With the exception of Buford who was upset that they got rid of all of the popcorn. I walked back home to my apartment.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, huh?

Stepping inside, I walked cautiously around the place until I found my house. Entering the key, I pushed the door open and sighed. Boxes piled up here and there, but most of the things have already settled in. After searching through all of the rooms, I've finally found what appeared to be my room and laid onto my bed. What a day. Fiddling with my pocket, I found my rivet gun. Inwardly, I wondered what would have happened without it. The whole popcorn machine will explode and it would ruin my first day at Danville.

Though that kid Phineas is pretty interesting. Did her reallly build that popcorn machine? At SIX years old? Well, I can do that too, but still...

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 9th, Danville 2006**

I have finally adjusted to Danville. I know where every location is, but whenever I see Phineas I would just run away. Something about Phineas makes me feel guilty all of the sudden. I don't know why, it just does.

Well anyway, even if I have adjusted to Danville, it didn't change the fact that mom is gone. Perhaps I just may never see her again... Who knows.

With a sigh, I grabbed my coat and headed outside. It's nighttime, but I can't fall asleep. I think it may be because I'm not used to it if mom isn't around. Since I feel this bad after a week without mom, what happens in a month? Or a year? I shivered. I hope I could meet my mom again soon. This is so unfair...

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I failed to noticed that I reached the park. When I came back to my senses, I decided to sit down on a bench. The sky... It's so vast... I then remembered a memory of my mother and me:

_Flashback!_

_"Ferb, did you see that? That thing that past by the sky?" asked my mother. My eyes were full of curiosity._

_"What was it?" I asked eagerly._

_"It's called a shooting star. If you wish upon it, it is said that your wish will come true." explained my mom. I brightened up._

_"Really? So if I wish that you'll never be taken away from me, my wish will come true and you'll stay with me forever?" I asked._

_"It just might." replied my mom, patting my head._

_End of Flashback!_

"You'll stay with me forever, huh..." I said to myself.

"You'll stay with what? What did you say?" asked a familiar voice, startling me out of my thoughts. It was Phineas. He has a coat of his own and he seems to have been lacking sleep.

"Nothing... Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, uh... That's not really important. How about you?" asked Phineas.

"Looking for shooting stars. I need to wish for something." I replied casually.

"Shooting Stars? Why?" asked Phineas.

"Parent issues." was all that I said. Phineas seemed surprised.

"Really? Me too! Though they've been yelling all night. Couldn't sleep cause of their yelling." explained Phineas. Is his parents going to divorce or something?

"Not those kind of issues. My mom has... disappeared and I'm hoping to find a way to get her back." I explained. Phineas then looked depressed.

"Oh, okay... Anyway, are you new here? We didn't really got a chance to talk. You missed out on all the fun! I made small ice cream tornadoes and chocolate powered slingshots!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Oh, that's nice... I've came here at around the start of April..." I said before turning my attention towards the sky.

"It's getting pretty late and there's school tomorrow... You better get going." stated Phineas. I shook my head.

"I'm home schooled."I explained. Though my dad did mention that next time school starts he's going to enroll me to a real school...

"Oh... Okay, see you around, Ferb." said Phineas as he left. I stared at the sky and felt my throat slowly turning hoarse. Serves me right for talking so much. Oh well, it's not really much of a big problem and by tomorrow morning, I'll be perfectly fine.

Taking one last glance towards the sky, I made my way back to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 22rd, Daville 2006**

I haven't heard of Phineas for nearly two weeks. I don't know why, but I feel as if something bad happened to him... Well, now that I think about it, why should I care in the first place? We've barely known anything about each other, anyway. All I know is that Phineas is a very young inventor and that his parents may be going through a divorce...

Going through a divorce..?

What if they really are going through a divorce?

I didn't know how, but my body began to move on it's own. It headed for one direction and one direction only: Phineas' house.

Okay, not only one direction. I stopped by Mr. Slushee Burger to get some food but then AFTER I finish a corn dog that I rushed towards Phineas' house. It was unusually silent in Maple Drive. I crept closer to their house until I was inches away from the door. Should I knock?

I didn't had to answer that question when suddenly a girl with long, orange hair opened the door. The door then bumped onto my head.

"Oh sorry- Who are you?" asked the girl. She seemed to be around the age of 12. I stared at her.

"You're probably looking for Phineas, aren't you?" accused the girl. I didn't answer her. She had marked the spot.

"Okay, I'll get him for you. PHINEAS! SOME RANDOM KID WITH GREEN HAIR IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" shouted the girl.

"I'm coming, Candace!" replied Phineas as he rushed down the stairs. The girl, Candace, then left. She did mutter things about 'dumb brothers' and his 'mute friends'. Phineas then saw me and grinned.

"Ferb! Wow, I thought I'll never see you!" exclaimed Phineas, "So, why do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Let's just say it's curiosity. Two weeks ago curiosity." I said. Phineas frowned.

"Two weeks ago curiosity? Do you mean... _the whole parent issue thing..?_" asked Phineas. The last part has been said in a whisper. He probably didn't want anyone to hear him. I nodded.

"Maybe we should go to your house and discuss this... I don't want anyone to overhear..." said Phineas.

"You do not need to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"Nah, I do. Let's go!" exclaimed Phineas. He then turned behind himself and shouted: "MOM! DAD! I'M OFF TO A FRIEND'S HOUSE!" When Phineas heard the "Come back before dinner!" reply from his mother, Phineas grinned at me. I could tell what he wanted.

"This way..." I said, walking away. Phineas followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 22nd, DEI 2006**

"Tell me as much as you want." I stated, sitting on my sofa. Everything has already been organized.

"Well, I'll tell you all that I know... It has happened before me and my older sister Candace were born. My mom, Linda, and a man named Gregory were friends ever since they were around our age. Their friendship then grew stronger and before they know it, it turned into love. Linda and Gregory were then scheduled to marry, but uh... a day before the marriage, Gregory disappeared. His jealous twin brother, Greg, then decided to take his place and married my mom. We lived happily, but now... A couple of weeks ago, Linda found the truth through some old journal entries. My mom and dad then began to fight a lot. I have a feeling that... Well... Dad is going to leave mom and like he said, marry some other woman. Tonight." explained Phineas. I silently listened to him, registering every single word he spoke. So his parents really are going to divorce, huh? Eating some Slushee burger fries that I didn't eat yet, I waited for him to continue.

"So uh... That's all I know... Can I just stay over for the night, though? Of course I'm going to call my parents about this, it's just that... I feel like I need to hang out with a kid that uh... Understands me... I think. I don't know, but we haven't played with each other that much. What do you do most of the time?" asked Phineas. I thought about it for a while before answering.

"Not much. Like I said before, I'm home schooled. When I get bored, I would go to the park, read books, and occasionally build things. The latter not much anymore." I explained. _"After my mom was taken away, at least"_ I thought inwardly. Phineas seemed mildly interested.

"Building things? Cool! I love building things too! You saw the huge popcorn machine, right? So, where are your lego things?" asked Phineas. I raised an eyebrow. Lego things..? Does he assume that I build things made out of lego?

"What lego things?" I asked.

"You said that you like building things. Don't you keep some of your lego lands or something?" asked Phineas.

"I don't have any lego." I replied. Phineas seemed utterly confused.

"So you build them out of play dough?" said Phineas. I stared at him.

"No, metal." I corrected. Phineas seemed to be even more confused than he was before, if that was even possible.

"Metal? Can you even afford the materials or does your parents buy it?" asked Phineas. I flinched as he said the word 'parents'. Don't bring up a memory of my parents... Don't bring up a memory of my mom...

_"Ferb! You made this? You're a genius! I'm so proud of you, honey!"_

"I buy it." Was all that I said in an attempt to snap me away from memory lane. Phineas seemed to be genuinely surprised.

"Can I see one?" asked Phineas, bouncing up and down on the couch we sat on.

"You're sitting on it." I replied. I pressed on a red button. The red button caused the cushions on the couch to pull out a metal rod. At the end of the metal rod was a propeller. Controllers grew on the front of the cushions. Pressing on a button that said 'fly', the propeller began to turn and caused me to go fly around the room with the cushion. Phineas seemed amazed and did the same thing. I moved my controller around to make sure that I didn't hit any object or people by accident.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" exclaimed Phineas as he began to circle around the room. I grinned before I heard a familiar voice from inside the house.

"Ferb? What's with all the noise?" asked the familiar voice.

Oh yeah, I forgot that my father was coming home soon...

Woops.

* * *

><p>-BlankGapPseudonym-<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! It's longer than before! I don't think I'll ever make a chapter this long in this story, though. I had like 3 days to make it, though. So yeah... I don't think it's much of a cliffhanger here... At least I tried to turn it into a cliffhanger xD<p>

Ferb is so hard to write! I have to keep resisting the urge to make Ferb talk! So, this is the best I can do. I hope he isn't too OOC, though...

Just in case you're wondering, the three kids whom were talking about Phineas' big Popcorn Machine are actually real characters from Phineas and Ferb. I didn't made them up! I told you OCs were rare. In Phineas and Ferb Wiki (cause that site is pretty awesome), search up Pedro, Cindy, and Ballpit Kid.

You know... One of the only reasons that this chapter is long is because I love the number 3 and this is after all, Chapter 3 XD

-BlankGapPseudonym-


	4. Fun and Departure

Ah, chapter 4! I don't know why, but I just felt like saying that xD A huge thanks to BroadwayFanGirl91 for reviewing the last three chapters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I do own this drawing of a failed cartoon armadillo! I like armadillos :3**

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 22nd, DEI 2006**

_Pressing on a button that said 'fly', the propeller began to turn and caused me to go fly around the room with the cushion. Phineas seemed amazed and did the same thing. I moved my controller around to make sure that I didn't hit any object or people by accident._

_"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" exclaimed Phineas as he began to circle around the room. I grinned before I heard a familiar voice from inside the house._

_"Ferb? What's with all the noise?" asked the familiar voice._

_Oh yeah, I forgot that my father was coming home soon..._

_Woops._

"Hello... Father. I brought a friend over." I explained. My dad then watched as Phineas landed gracefully on the floor.

"Since when did our cushions can be serves as traveling devices?" asked dad.

"Since I was 5." I replied.

"Hi Ferb's dad! I'm Phineas Flynn! It's nice to meet you." introduced Phineas enthusiastically. My dad watched Phineas carefully.

"It's nice to meet you... Phineas... You don't mind if I talk to Ferb for a while, do you?" asked my dad. Phineas shook his head.

"No problem! I'll just keep on playing with these cushions." said Phineas as he resumed to play around with them. My dad made a gesture to follow him. I sighed but followed him anyway.

"I do not see what's the problem." I said to him. My dad looked happy.

"Ferb, I'm so proud of you! You have finally made friends and into that good old spirit." exclaimed my father. I don't really see what he's so excited about. I finally made a friend, big woop. I don't even have a clue about what he's talking about. 'Good old spirit'? WHAT good old spirit? Nevertheless, I nodded anyway.

"How did you do it?" asked my dad.

"I saved him from a huge popcorn machine." I said simply. My dad stared at me.

"I beg your pardon?" asked my father.

"I saved HIM from a HUGE popcorn MACHINE." I repeated, a bit annoyed. He should know I don't like talking a lot.

"Am I hearing right, or did you just said that you saved him from a huge popcorn machine?" asked my dad. I nodded.

"Well... That's uh... Peculiar... You guys have great imagination, I suppose..." muttered my dad.

"May I please leave now?" I asked. My dad nodded, a bit distracted. I head back to the living room seeing Phineas stare at my cushion with a far-away look on his face. He then noticed me and scratched his head.

"For safety reasons, you should really put a seat belt. I nearly flew out of the cushion when I did a sharp turn. And also the propeller gets damaged easily. You might as well change it. Do you have it's blueprints?" asked Phineas. What is he, my critique? I nodded and handed him the blueprint. He seemed to be in deep thought as he looked through the blueprint.

"Wow this is... This is really complicated. You see, the problem is that you added way too much of these things to support the base when you can just add better material. And WOAH! Why did you put such hard material on the inner sides of the cushion? If you use a less-hard material then the cushions will be way more comfortable. Oh! And if you move here to there... then you can probably add a seat belt. There, easy, right?" asked Phineas. I nodded. I'm quite surprised, actually. Phineas has about the same amount of intelligence as me... Just that he is more of an expert at blueprints and materials, while I'm more of an expert in building things and have a good eye to see what's stable and the like. I pulled out my rivet gun and reloaded it, narrowing my eyes. Phineas grinned, catching up on the same train of thought.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 22nd, DEI 2006**

Both of us laid onto the floor exhausted, panting a bit. We've finally done it. I bet I couldn't even recognize my old couch anymore. We upgraded the propeller by making it look shinier with upgraded metal. The controller had many more features that it was outstanding. And what's more, there's actually a seat belt! Phineas offered a smile towards me. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's fly!" exclaimed Phineas. We both front flipped and jumped onto the couch. Pressing on the red button, the cushions got sprung into the air. As if it was magic, a metal rod popped out, spinning around until a shiny propeller appeared. A remote control grew as if it was a plant onto the front of the cushion. The remote control, now upgraded, had many controls that are seemingly impossible to memorize in a short period of time. I grabbed another remote from my pocket and pressed on a button. It caused the window in the living room to lift up. We flew out of the window and watched the scenery below.

"This is so amazing, Ferb!" exclaimed Phineas as he used the cushion to do a back flip three times. We circled around Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated twice before dashing off.

"I can see my house from here! I'll tell my parents that I'm going to stay at your house for the night. You go tell your dad, okay?" asked Phineas. With a nod, I flew back to my house to see my dad making food... and failing.

"Father, can Phineas stay at our house for tonight?" I asked, turning off the cushion. When my dad turned towards me, the cushion was at it's normal state.

"Sure, I think we got a spare bed somewhere in one of the unopened boxes... You just go and have fun, I'll fix it up for him." said my dad. Have fun... That's something that rarely went out of my dad's mouth. With a nod, I went back to my cushion and went off to find Phineas. When I found him, I saw him circling around Maple Street.

"So did your father said yes?" asked Phineas. I nodded.

"Great! My parents said that it's alright too! Let's go around the tri-state area!" exclaimed Phineas.

And we spent the whole day like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 22nd, Ferb's Room 2006**

It was nighttime. I couldn't sleep. Those nightmares would always plague my mind... The memory would always rewind and play over and over in my mind... I twisted and turned in my bed...

_"Do you really think that your mother really loved you all these years?"_

_"Why else did your mom trained you to create those contraptions? To upgrade her weaponry!"_

_"And with your intelligence, you'll eventually have to join us."_

_"Join us..."_

I woke up sweating. Clenching the sheets that covered me, I looked around. I hope I didn't wake up Phineas- Wait, where is he? Using my tiny portable flashlight, I scanned Phineas' temporary bed. His sheets were properly cleaned up. Where is he? Putting on my coat, I looked around Danville while riding on the cushion we made. I first started at the amusement park, Googolplex Mall, Blueprint Heaven, etc. But I couldn't find him anywhere. Sighing, I decided to think about it at the park. I've honestly never had any friends before. I rarely go outside but when I do, nobody would go up to me. It's pretty obvious why. I mean, does anybody have naturally green hair? I always used to be called a loner. Phineas seemed to be pretty popular. Did he ran away because he got embarrassed at hanging out with a green-haired freak like me? I then looked at my normal 'thinking' spot, a certain wooden bench on the park. To my surprise, I saw Phineas watching the sky and a device's screen. I landed on the ground and turned off the cushion. I then approached Phineas.

"Are you really..." whispered Phineas. I didn't heard the whole sentence.

"Are you really..? I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Nothing... Why are you here?" asked Phineas.

"That's nothing of importance. You?" I countered.

"Looking for shooting stars. I need to wish for something." replied Phineas.

"Shooting Stars?" I asked, gesturing for him to continue. Phineas grinned.

"Déjà vu much?" replied Phineas.

"I suppose so." I answered as I looked at the screen. It looked like a kitchen's table. On the table was a note that said: "To dad". Phineas kept on glancing at the sky. I knew exactly what was happening. A tall man with messy red hair with many baggages then appeared on screen. Phineas flinched when he saw the baggages. The man noticed the letter and began to read it. I squinted my eyes to read it, but Phineas began to say the contents out loud for me.

"_Dear Dad,_

_I know that you're going to move tonight. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. I'm most likely staying at a friend's house, probably Baljeet's. Or maybe this kid I met a couple of weeks ago... This letter is to show that I care, and that you would always be a family to us. This is to convince you to please stay. I would literally be begging right now if I am with you. As much as I want you to stay, if you really want to follow your dream which is to marry some other woman besides mom, I'm not stopping you. Do so. I just want to say that I'll miss you and that you should at least send letters to us._

_Goodbye, Dad.  
>Phineas Flynn<em>"  
>said Phineas, still staring at the sky. There wasn't a star in view. Not even a moon. I watched as Phineas' dad pocketed the note and created a note of his own. I didn't got a chance to read the note he wrote because he flipped it over once he's finished writing. With a grim smile, Phineas' dad left the scene. There was silence. I saw Phineas shaking, whispering gibberish while still staring at the sky. Not a thing. Phineas dropped the device on the floor. The sound of it dropping echoed through this grim night. There was silence. It was as if everything left. Everybody left Phineas all alone. For once, I actually WANTED to talk. I wanted to comfort him.<p>

But I can't even form the words I want to say.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>I'm really surprised about myself! Who'd knew I can make something like this sound so sad? Kind of short, though I hope you like it! I feel pretty proud of myself, but criticism (no flames, though!) would be nice! Don't worry, I don't break down if someone tells me this fanfic isn't good! Though they have to have a good reasonpoint or else I would just ignore that review. Also tell me if there are any typos or spelling mistakes!

-BlankGapPseudonym-


	5. Not A Bluff

Hey people who are reading this! I'm at chapter 5! Wow... Okay, that's not really impressive, but it felt impressive to me! Anywho, even though I don't have that much reviews, I really love making these fanfics! It's wasn't like I was expecting my fanfic to be popular in the first place ^^ But still, reviews always make my day ^^

So anywho, turns out I have at least 3 OCs. Aww! I didn't want to have THAT much OCs!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I won't be repeating this disclaimer for the rest of the story because I forget to put the disclaimer easily. The only thing I own are the OCs, and it's pretty obvious to know who they are.**

* * *

><p>-BlankGapPseudonym-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 23rd, Danville Park**

_I saw Phineas shaking, whispering gibberish while still staring at the sky. Not a thing. Phineas dropped the device on the floor. The sound of it dropping echoed through this grim night. There was silence. It was as if everything left. Everybody left Phineas all alone. For once, I actually WANTED to talk. I wanted to comfort him._

_But I can't even form the words I want to say._

"Hey, Ferb..." started Phineas. I stared at his crestfallen face.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why does all of the happy times end so soon?" asked Phineas. I shrugged.

"We cannot change the events happening currently, however we may be able to change the future if we place some effort to it." I offered. Phineas grabbed his device with a soft, pained smile.

"My family is so going to flip when they hear the news." stated Phineas.

"I know how you feel." I replied casually. Phineas then yawned.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Phineas. I checked the time.

"12:15 AM." I replied.

"Gee, I really need to go to sleep." muttered Phineas. I nodded.

"Cushion car?" I offered. Phineas nodded and climbed over the cushion vehicle. I expertly drove it all the way to my house and into my sofa. We got off and went to my room. With a sigh, I slumped onto my bed.

"There's going to be a new day ahead of us..." I said to myself.

"Hey, guess what Carpe Diem means?" Phineas asked, tilting his head towards my direction. I slyly smiled.

"Seize the day, Phineas. Seize the Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV (FINALLY!):<br>April 23rd, Ferb's Room**

_The images swirled around my mind. The images that happened last night... Or earlier this morning if you prefer. My father is gone. He divorced my family... Everybody just suddenly departed. The stars, the moon... My family, Isabella, Baljeet, Lil' Sparks, even Buford, Ferb... Ferb? Didn't I saw him last night?_

I snapped my eyes open and jumped out of my bed. Turning to my side, I saw Ferb waking up while rubbing his eyes. If Ferb is here, then that contradicts everything. I still have my friends, my family... But not my father. I swung my arms loosely by my sides.

"Good morning, Ferb." I said. Ferb heard me and visibly stiffened, but then relaxed.

"Good morning." replied Ferb.

"My mom is going to pick me up at around lunchtime... If she isn't too shaken up, that is. So what do you want to do until then?" I asked. Ferb shrugged.

"Boys! Come down to eat breakfast!" shouted Lawrence.

"I guess we're eating breakfast first." I said casually. Forming a grin, I prepared the running stance.

"Race ya!" I shouted as I quickly ran through the hallway. I saw Ferb catching up. We both then collided on Ferb's father.

"What are you boys doing running around the hallways?" asked Lawrence.

"Racing! I can't tell who won, though." I explained in an enthusiastic voice. Lawrence didn't really seemed to be so mad.

"Well then, just go and eat your cereal then you can race outside." said Lawrence. We both nodded and I rushed to a seat around the table and ate my cereal. While we were eating, I couldn't help but tell some of my stories about how I made inanimate objects to talk, made millions of tunnels in snow, etc. When we all finished eating our cereal, Lawrence interrupted me.

"You have great imagination and I would love to hear some of your other make-believe stories, but unfortunately I have to go to work. I need to hurry up so that I won't be late. You two take care, alright?" asked Lawrence as he rushed off.

"Make-believe story?" I wondered. Ferb shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV:<br>April 23rd, Candace's room**

I woke up from the sounds of sobbing. Carefully maneuvering the house, I tiptoed downstairs to see my mother crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice. My mom turned towards me mechanically. Wordlessly, she gave me the note she was holding. I gasped as I read it's contents. The handwriting, it's unmistakable. It's dad's handwriting.

**To my ex-wife, Linda:  
><strong>_I understand that you love my brother more than you love me and that I shouldn't of interfered in the first place. I am sorry. That is why I am leaving the family to marry another woman of my dreams. I know you'll get mad or even cry, but please understand my feelings as well._

**To my daughter, Candace:**

_Please take care of your mother and Phineas for me. You are a well-grown young lady and I trust that you can handle the family. I know that you're upset about my departure, but it's for good reasons. Please don't hate me for what I've done._

**And finally, To my son, Phineas:**

_I've read your letter. You're such an understanding child, Phineas. I'm sorry that I can't follow your wishes about not leaving. I'm sorry I left you at such a young age. I'm sorry we didn't finish making that toy you always wanted. I'm sorry we didn't bought a pet for you. And especially... I'm sorry that this is my final letter to the family. I'm planning to leave in a far-away land to marry this woman. Please forgive me. I hope you had fun hanging out at your friend's house._

_Signed,  
>Gregory... No, Greg Flynn<em>

I dropped the letter on the ground. My dad... He left me in charge of the family. He asked ME instead of mom. Doesn't he trust mom?

"Mom I..." I wanted to say. Mom shook her head and pointed to Phineas' side of the letter. That's right. Phineas... How will he cope with this? Dad left so many regrets with us... Didn't he think about the consequences! I felt anger burning deep inside me.

"I... I thought he was just bluffing. I thought he was just joking when he said that even though he loved me he'll run away and marry some other woman if I keep up my attitude. It's... It's all my fault. After living over 14 years with him and yelling at him because he lied to me... I never realized that I truly loved him. I may even love him more than Gregory..." said mom. I was about to comfort her when a thought popped into my mind.

"Uh, if you married Greg... Where's Gregory?" I asked. Mom tensed.

"I... I have no idea." replied mom honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV:<strong>

**April 23rd, ? 2006**

I watched with disapproving eyes at my twin. He waved at me as if there was nothing wrong. Turning slightly to my right, I saw that there was a woman with him.

"Where are the others?" I asked casually, leaning on a wall. The woman crossed her arms while my twin smirked evilly.

"What others?" asked my twin in a taunting voice.

"It's only us three." explained the woman. I stared at her. She didn't really seemed either evil or harmful.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing." I asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You can say both." muttered the woman. I glared at my twin.

"Why are you doing this." I said, demanding for an answer.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. And you two know the consequences if you betray me..." started my twin. He then advanced forward with an oh-so-confident look on his face.

"Isn't that right, Greg Flynn and Jenna Fletcher?"

* * *

><p>-BlankGapPseudonym-<p>

* * *

><p>Hm... I feel weird writing that. I guess I just really hate creating an organization with only consisting my OCs. I don't know why. I'm weird. Deal with it.<p>

I apologize for it being so short, but hey! I'm writing daily! I'm also trying to make the story advance as much as possible. I don't want to have so many chapters and that the characters haven't been doing anything at all. Don't get me wrong, I don't want this story to end so soon. I have soooo much planned for it! It's just fitting it all in and connecting everything is the problem. But I hope you enjoyed this anyway!

-BlankGapPseudonym-


	6. All Across Danville

Chapter 6! I'm so excited about what's going to happen in the future that I can't wait to type it!

* * *

><p>-BlankGapPseudonym-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>April 23rd, Fletcher's Living Room 2006**

Ferb and I were playing video games in the living room when I heard the doorbell ringing. We both paused the game and rushed to the door. There I saw my mom, looking a bit shaken. I inwardly winced at her appearance.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked in concern. My mom nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well... Let's go." I said a bit awkwardly. There was utter silence. I waved at Ferb and went with my mother. My mom drove silently.

"Hey, did dad left a letter for me?" I asked. My mother flinched but didn't reply. I felt a bit guilty for bringing it up. She obviously read dad's letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>April 23rd, Maple Street 2006**

When we arrived at our house, I dashed out of the car, entered the house, and shouted my dad's name. No response. I clenched my fists and tried my best to calm my unsteady breath. At the corner of my eye, I spotted Candace approaching me cautiously.

"Where's dad's note?" I demanded. Candace, without hesitation, handed me the letter my dad wrote. I scanned the message quickly.

_I'm sorry that this is my final letter to the family. I'm planning to leave in a far-away land to marry this woman. Please forgive me._

**Please forgive me.**

Frustrated, I threw away the letter and stomped to my room. Candace ran after me.

"Look, Phineas, I know that this is sudden and everything, but please don't get upset." said Candace. I thought about my answer before replying.

"I'm not upset... The only thing I'm upset about is that I feel so left out. Dad's letter is so vague that... I feel like he's lying." I explained softly. Candace seemed taken aback a bit.

"You think he's lying?" asked Candace, "Then where could he have gone to?"

"I don't know! That's what I'm so frustrated about!" I complained, raising my voice a bit. Candace didn't reply. I spent all day stuck in my thoughts and only came down until it's was dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence's POV<br>May 15th (3 weeks and 1 day later (Or just after Chapter 2 if you prefer)), Danville 2006**

I walked around Danville. Okay, so I wouldn't admit it, but I'm lost. To make manners worst, I'm lost AND I lost Ferb somewhere on the way. So technically, I'm double lost. You'd think after a month and a couple of weeks I would get used to the place, but I suppose not.

"Ferb's dad?" questioned a familiar voice. I turned around to see Phineas staring at me curiously.

"Oh, Phineas Flynn, was it? What can I get for you?" I asked, sounding as if I am in control and not panicked.

"Nothing, I was just wandering around while my mom is performing at Squat and Stitch. Hey, where's Ferb?" asked Phineas. Because I couldn't just possibly lie, I bent to eye level.

"Well, uh, you see... I still don't exactly know everywhere in Danville... So when I brought Ferb along with me, we got lost and I lost him in process... Heh heh..." I said sheepishly. Phineas seemed to understand my problem.

"Well, knowing Ferb... He's probably either at somewhere he's familiar with or just looking for you. Since it's probably the former, I know a couple of places where Ferb can be. C'mon, we're near the park." exclaimed Phineas. We then ran everywhere that I couldn't help but panting. We went from the park to Phineas' house, to my house, to the park again, to Blueprint Heaven, and finally... We're nearing Googolplex Mall.

"Are you sure he's here?" I asked, panting. Phineas shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." said Phineas as he ran off. I groaned at the aspect of running but followed him anyway. We went to Mr. Slushee Burger food joints, Har D Har Toy Store, Lab Coat Emporium, Shermin's Hardware, Jay's Gifts, etc... I could barely even move an inch when Phineas started to drag me off again.

"Look... Phineas... That's... Enough... I'm... Ti... red..." I said, lacking of breath. Phineas immediately stopped.

"Oh, you were tired? Okay, I can wait." exclaimed Phineas cheerfully. How can he be so cheerful?

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" complained a young girl. She has long orange hair and seems older than 10 years old.

"Oh, hey Candace! I was just looking for Ferb with his father." explained Phineas.

"Ferb? Do you mean that strange green-haired kid?" asked Candace. Phineas nodded.

"Yeah! He's the one! Did you see him?" asked Phineas.

"Well, I saw him wandering around the mall alone so I told him to stay at Squat and Stitch and when mom is finished her song, she'll help him go to his house." explained Candace. Phineas grinned at me. Uh Oh...

"Let's go!" exclaimed Phineas as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards Squat and Stitch. At Squat and Stitch, I saw a beautiful woman showing Ferb how to play the guitar. When it was Ferb's turn, Ferb immediately surprised her with a very complex to play song.

"Wow! Nice guitar skills, Ferb!" exclaimed Phineas as Ferb ended playing. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up.

"You know him?" asked the woman. Phineas nodded.

"Yeah! Remember, mom, when I said I was going to stay at his house for the night?" reminded Phineas. I was a bit depressed when Phineas said that woman was his mom. She's probably married, then... Oh well...

"Oh, that's right..." replied Phineas' mom. Ferb then ran towards me.

"There you are, Ferb. That friend of yours and me has been looking for you everywhere. He dragged me all across Danville!" I exclaimed. Ferb blinked.

"Say, where were you going to go anyway?" asked Phineas.

"Oh yes, we were going to go to an antique convention." I explained.

"Antique convention? That's where I was planning to go later today. May I come too?" asked Phineas' mom. I tried my best not to blush at her offer.

"S-Sure..." I replied, stuttering a bit.

"Okay then, so you two kids know the way home, right?" asked Phineas' mom. Her children nodded.

"Wait mom! Can Ferb stay with us while you two go to the convention?" asked Phineas.

"I suppose that's okay..." I replied.

"Sure, why not. You kids have fun." smiled Phineas' mom. The kids then ran towards the Flynn Household.

"So, Convention?" asked Phineas' mom.

"R-Right." I stuttered, as we went into my car and drove to the convention.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Annnd... cut! I'm just going to end it right here. No cliffhanger, but there's something called 'school' that I must prepare to go to. I usually finish the chapter a day before the release date, but I had a tiny writer's block. No biggie, though. Now it's 7:05 AM and I have to go at 7:40. Anyway! On the weekends, I have high chances for the chapter to be released in the afternoon, so if it doesn't come early, don't fret.<p>

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	7. Stop, In The Name Of Friendship!

Wow! More than two reviewers! I feel awesome! Especially since this is my first published story about Phineas and Ferb. My other ones were... Uh... Very weird. So anyway, I just realized what a pain school is. Yeah, I know, took me 5 (and a couple of months of) school years to finally realize that. I'm just happy though that since I'm still in elementary school, I'm not flooded with huge amounts of homework. :D

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 15th, Flynn Residence's backyard 2006**

"Alright then, Ferb! What do you want to do today? I got blueprints of moving pinatas, floating coins, and levitation sticks." I said, pointing to each one with some random spare stick I found on the ground. Ferb then pulled out three blueprints he probably made on his own.

"Nice! You got a multi-taste lollipop, a weather changer machine, and a sculpture maker!" I exclaimed, pointing at each one with the same stick.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" asked a familiar voice using a familiar catchphrase. I looked up to see Isabella smiling at me.

"We're still planning! I'm leaning on moving pinatas and multi-taste lollipops." I explained.

"We're?" questioned Isabella.

"Yeah! Ferb and I!" I exclaimed.

"Ferb can build things too?" asked Isabella. I nodded enthusiastically.

"He modified couch cushions so that they could fly! I wonder why I haven't thought of that yet." I said. The cushions were genius!

"Well, I think that moving pinatas and multi-taste lollipops are great ideas." complimented Isabella. I then noticed she was a little sad.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well... Uh... I can't find my puppy, Pinky." explained Isabella, "I just got him yesterday and... He could be anywhere in Danville! I'm really worried, Phineas."

"Alright then, we'll help you! Hey, maybe we can create this huge spaceship with an awesome tracker beam like in those movies! Oh or maybe use the Deoxyribonucleic acid samples of Pinky's fur to create a very smelly dogfood that only attracts Pinky! Or-" I started.

"Or we can make an electronic dog that can scan Danville for puppies." offered Isabella.

"Yeah, that too. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Isabella, you and Lil' Sparks in the meantime prepare posters!" I stated.

"Right!" agreed Isabella as she rushed off, probably to tell the members of Lil' Sparks about her problem.

"Let's get working!" I grinned. We began to draw blueprints for the electronic dog. I added suggestions for the materials while Ferb tells me which screw is needed to be placed so that the whole thing would be stable. In a blink of an eye, we finished the planning and already began ordering the parts for the mechanical dog.

"Aren't you a little too young to be using these kinds of metals?" asked the truck delivery man.

"Yes, yes I am." I said as I signed his form. We then went to work by building the base. I began to check the blueprint to see if everything is in order.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" asked Candace, hands on her hips.

"Making a robotic dog with spy cameras so we can find Isabella's puppy. Want to help?" I asked.

"No way! I'm going to tell mom! Plus, I'll use the power of friendship to do it!" shouted Candace, rushing out of the backyard. I glanced at Ferb.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your friends to use the power of friendship?" I asked as Candace was out of hearing range. Ferb shrugged and we both went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV:<br>May 15th, Flynn Residence's backyard 2006**

The moment I reached home I grabbed my Ducky Momo plushie and began to watch Ducky Momo. I'm kind of like in the age where kids stop watching this, but honestly, stop watching the best show I've ever seen? I believe that what you're telling me to do is impossible. As the ending credits went on screen, I nearly cried. Ducky Momo used the power of friendship to save his little friend ducklings that were trying to learn how to swim! How sad! Maybe I should do that when my friends are in trouble...

The sound of hammering broke my train of thought. There could only be one person that are capable of doing such noise in my backyard. _Phineas. Ooh, he's so busted!_ Rushing to the backyard, to my surprise, I saw Ferb hammering and Phineas checking out the blueprint he probably drew.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Making a robotic dog with spy cameras so we can find Isabella's puppy. Want to help?" asked Phineas. Seriously! Why can't he act his age? Normal kids would just either cry about it or put up posters. Why can't I have a normal six-year old boy as a brother? As amazing as what he's doing is, it's dangerous! Why did... dad taught him how to use a screwdriver in the first place?

"No way! I'm going to tell mom! Plus, I'll use the power of friendship to do it!" I shouted, rushing out of the backyard. If Ducky Momo can teach his friend ducklings how to swim, then I can bust my six-year old brother for creating something that's near-impossible! Now that I think about it, I wonder which of the two is stranger. Shooking my head, I entered the garage and grabbed my bicycle. I then began to pedal. The Antique Convention may be far from Googolplex Mall, but it's less far from my house. I really do wish that my mom would let me have a cellphone. She says that I need to be more responsible and control myself. I can control myself perfectly! Deep in my thoughts, I peddaled all the way to the Antique Convention.

* * *

><p><strong>Linda's POV:<br>May 15th, Road 2006**

It was only a 30 minute drive. We asked a couple of questions to each other to keep ourselves occupied.

"So... How's your kids?" asked Lawrence (which I figured out when I asked him for his name), nearly stuttering again. I find it cute how he blushes.

"Well, Candace is 12 years old, soon 13. I'm planning on buying her a cellphone for her birthday. Phineas is six. That's the same age as your son, Ferb, right?" I asked.

"Oh, uh yes. Ferb is six years old..." mumbled Lawrence.

"I believe that you enjoy antiques?" I asked, trying to raise some more conversation.

"Oh yes I certainly do. I believe that every single antique has an amazing backstory to them, and that each should be cherished." said Lawrence. When he realized he's babbling about antiques again, he blushed and focused on the road.

"So do I! I think every single detail holds a certain meaning." I exclaimed. There was silence...

"Where... Where does your husband work at?" asked Lawrence. I felt my breath hitch. I then looked out the window to see that we're at the antique convention.

"We're here!" I exclaimed. Lawrence parked the car and we came out of it.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>I know that my chapters are getting shorter as the days go by. Next Chapter I'm going to be planning a lot. With school, let us see if I can pull it off. I honestly feel disappointed on how small these chapters are getting. Just wait until the weekends, then I'll be writing big again ^^<p>

Ah, the power of friendship. Those were the good days where I believed everything those kid shows said. I would be like 'Stop, in the name of friendship!' Then I would get hit by my brother for acting so dumb XO

See you around and please review!

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	8. Chihuahua Searching

Wow, just when I was planning on doing a huge chapter, school decides to give me the most homework I ever had ever since I transferred to their school. But instead of complaining, allow me to present Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pinky's POV:<br>May 15th (Earlier this morning), Pinky's lair**

I sat on my chair, ready to listen to my boss' orders. Today is my first mission, so I don't want to disappoint the O.W.C.A!

"Ah, Agent Pinky! For your first assignment, you will be facing against a woman called Professor Poofenplotz. Professor Poofenplotz has been stealing all of the newspapers in the Tri-state area. This may be plain strange, but since I've sent a lot of agents dealing with other evil professors, it's just another day in the job. So suss it out and put the kibosh on it!" commanded Admiral Acronym. I saluted and departed using my jet pack.

_Newspapers, huh? That's terrible! That means I won't have anything to rip to shreds and won't get in trouble!_ I thought as I went to my first mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 15th, Flynn Residence's backyard**

I just completed the finishing touches as Isabella came into our backyard.

"Hey guys. I got my Lil' Sparks troop to hand out the fliers I made. Is there anything else I can do to help?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah! You see this dial here? When I turn this, the robotic dog will lead us to the closest dog breed I choose. If I keep pressing on the button besides the dial, it'll bring us to another of the same breed within the distance. So, what breed is Pinky?" I asked.

"He's a chihuahua." explained Isabella.

"Alright then! So I'll just turn this dial and... Woops, I turned it to the beagles..." I said, a bit sheepishly. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! My hand slipped! The robotic dog began to shake a bit, jumped up and down, then ran towards a seemingly random direction. There was silence...

"I'm starting to think that we should of added a leash on it." said Ferb. He then pulled out a device from his pocket.

"Good thing we added a device that will show us where the mechanical dog is. It's 3 miles that way!" I exclaimed, looking at Ferb's device while pointing towards the direction the mechanical dog is. We all nodded and began to run after it.

* * *

><p><strong>Greg's POV:<br>May 15th, Danville 2006**

_"In around a month, we shall strike. Be ready."_

I wore a mask that my whole face besides my eyes. Petting my beagle, Bucky, I replaced his collar with something else. Bucky whimpered. I shushed him.

"Don't worry, boy. Your new owner is incredibly nice. He's my son, after all. Just remember to show him the letter I have on your collar. Don't forget everything I taught you, all right?" I asked. Bucky nodded sadly. I smiled fondly at him. I first found him gravely injured at the side of a deserted road. I thought he was some random dead animal but I tried to heal him anyway. Now he's as good as new... Plus, I taught him a few special techniques in case they are in trouble... I heard the sound of metal against concrete. Suddenly, a mechanical dog appeared. It ran in circles around Bucky. Bucky, obviously annoyed, kicked the robotic dog with his hind legs. I was about to tell Bucky to stop when he started chewing on the robot dog, but unfortunately familiar voices made me run away.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 15th, Danville 2006**

I saw a man wearing a mask running away, but I didn't pay much attention to him. I then saw the scene unfold before me. A beagle began to chew on our robotic dog!

"No! Bad dog!" I scolded. The beagle then stopped and stared at me. I was about to back away in fear, just in case it might start to think I'm his new chew toy. To my surprise, however, it just began to sniff me. I froze. The only time I started to remember how to move again is when the dog went on his hind legs (he used me as support) and began to lick my face.

"Ha ha stop! That tickles!" I laughed, trying to push the beagle away from me. The beagle finally stopped and barked happily. Ferb then approached the mechanical dogs to check if there are any serious damages. He gave me a thumbs up, telling us that the mechanical dog is alright.

"Okay then! Time to find us Pinky!" I exclaimed. Ferb nodded and turned the dial to 'chihuahua's. The mechanical dog began to rumble again and depart. We followed closely behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinky's POV:<br>May 15th, Daville 2006**

I followed the directions on the map Admiral Acronym gave me. It led me to an odd shaped building that looked eerily like Saturn.

_Poofenplotz Evil Is Crazy!_

Is it just me or did a bunch of singers sung some random evil jingle for the building? Ignoring it, I broke through the glass and landed in fighting position.

"Ah, you must be Pinky the chihuahua. My name is Professor Poofenplotz." grinned an old woman who was previously brushing her white hair. I didn't answer. It's not like I can answer in the first place. I'm a dog, what do you expect?

"Well then Agent Pinky, my evil dream is to conquer the whole world! But to do so, I must absolutely look drop-dead gorgeous." explained Poofenplotz. (If I shorten her name, it would be called Poof, and I don't think any evil professor wants to be called that xD). I barked in denial.

"Yeah, your right. I need to trap you." said Poofenplotz. What? She pressed on a pink button and suddenly, newspaper began to wrap around me, trapping myself. I tried to set free using sheer force, but no use. I was stuck.

"Now, I shall tell you my evil plan! The media always have the top news about clothing and tips on how to be more prettier. So then I thought, why can't I combine them all together and give me the ultimate design? So that's why I created the ultimate Combine Ink-beauty-machine!" exclaimed Poofenplotz. She pulled away a sheet covering the 'Combine Ink-beauty-machine'.

"Every time I place an article in the machine, it'll cause the machine to scan every single design and tip. Then I'll have the most BEAUTIFUL. CLOTHING. EVER!" shouted Poofenplotz.

_"So THAT'S her evil scheme? Not really that evil... Oh well, I guess I still have to put a stop to it..."_ I thought. Chewing on the newspaper that enclosed me, I ripped off the newspaper. I then charge towards the machine. A couple of robots with Poofenplotz' face then surrounded me!

"Don't think that you can escape that easily, Pinky the chihuahua!" exclaimed Poofenplotz while she loaded all the newspaper. I gulped. The robots charged towards me! I front flipped in the air causing most of the robots to crash into each other. The remaining ones began to shoot lasers at me. I dodged them quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV:<br>May 15th, Danville 2006**

I grinned as I spotted mom and Ferb's dad exiting the convention.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" I shouted. Mom sighed.

"What is it now, Candace?" asked mom.

"You have to see what Phineas is doing! They build a mechanical dog!" exclaimed Candace.

"And what is Ferb doing?" asked Ferb's dad. Oh yeah... He was helping too, wasn't he?

"Helping! Those two boys created such a big mechanical dog it's scary!" I shouted. Okay, it's not scary, but won't it make them come faster? I then began to drag my mom, until she stopped me.

"Candace, I can't possibly walk to there. You go bicycle and I'll take Lawrence's car, alright?" asked my mom. I nodded vigorously.

"But you better hurry up! I'm go on ahead to see if it has disappeared already!" I shouted as I grabbed my bicycle and pedaled like I have never pedaled before.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV:<br>May 15th, Danville 2006**

"Is that it?" asked Phineas, pointing towards a chihuahua. I shook my head sadly.

"No." I replied. Phineas then pressed on the button to change chihuahua locations. We were all in a big wagon that was attached to the dog by the leash Phineas and Ferb created.

"That's one?" asked Phineas.

"No." I replied. Next one.

"Is this Pinky?"

"No."

"How about that chihuahua?"

"No."

"How about the one that just put on a fedora hat and entered a secret tunnel into a tree?"

"No... That one is a cat..."

"Oh yeah, I meant that chihuahua behind the tree."

"No."

It went on like that for awhile. I sighed as we went on our like 50th chihuahua.

"How come there's so many chihuahuas in Danville?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know." replied Phineas, shrugging, "How about this one?"

"No..." I replied.

"Well, there are only about 15 chihuahuas left in Danville. Want to take a break and head back home?" asked Phineas. I nodded. Ferb then pressed on a button that was labeled 'Flynn Residence'. We were dragged toward Phineas' house by the dog. When we arrived, it was just in time for Candace to appear.

"Ah ha! You still have it! Just you wait! Mom is so going to bust you guys!" exclaimed Candace.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinky's POV:<br>May 15th, Poofenplotz Residence 2006**

I dodged all of the lasers. It smashed through a couple of lasers before one of the lasers shot outside. Yikes, I hope that laser doesn't hit anyone. They still fired towards me. I went in front of the Combine Ink-beauty-machine. They shot a laser at me and I went out of the way. The lasers shot the machine.

"No! Not my Combine Ink-Beauty Machine!" shouted Poofenplotz. I then used my hat as a boomerang to destroy all of the remaining robots. Grabbing back my hat, I saluted then activated my jet packs.

"CURSE YOU, PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Linda's POV:<br>May 15th, Danville 2006**

As we watched my daughter leave, I sighed.

"I suppose it's time to check out what Candace is so excited about. It's probably nothing, though. Do you mind if you could drop me off at my house?" I asked to Lawrence.

"No, of course not. Besides, I need to pick up Ferb too." replied Lawrence, entering his car.

"Oh right. He's very talented in guitar. Did you teach him that?" I asked, also entering the car.

"Well, no I didn't. I just assumed he's a natural. But I think it may have been his mother to teach him that. I do home school him, however." stated Lawrence as he started to drive. Oh yeah... That means Lawrence is already married...

"How is your wife?" I asked. For a while, Lawrence seems to be deep in thought.

"Honestly I... I don't know." replied Lawrence. I stared at him.

"You don't know?" I repeated, a bit disbelieving.

"She disappeared a day before we moved to Danville." explained Lawrence.

"Oh, I see. Did the police file a missing person report?" I asked. Lawrence nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 15th, Flynn Residence's backyard**

"Oh, hey Candace." I said as Candace began to laugh a bit crazily. I petted the beagle. He seems to have a collar...

I then heard noises to my left and when I turned around, some laser destroyed the mechanical robot. Mom and Ferb's dad then came.

"Alright, where's the mechanical dog?" sighed mom.

"B-b-but! It was right here!" shouted Candace. The beagle then began to bark and run away. He stopped midway, telling us to follow him. Shrugging, Ferb, Isabella, and I followed the beagle. It led us to an alley. There, we saw a chihuahua...

"Pinky!" exclaimed Isabella as she hugged Pinky. Pinky barked happily back.

"Wow, thanks, beagle! Now it's time to return you to your owner..." I stated, looking at his collar. It said 'Bucky'. So his name is Bucky, huh. I turned around the collar and saw...

"Phineas Flynn?" I read, eyes widening. Bucky just barked back. I saw a letter stuck in his collar. I grabbed it and read it immediately.

_Dear Phineas,_

_Surprise! I guess I finally got a chance to keep my promise after all! His name is Bucky. I found him abandoned on the street so I healed him. You always wanted a pet, right? Bucky is special. Not only that he's a dog, but he's very intelligent and has certain... tricks that can help you in the future._

_Your father,_

_Greg Flynn._

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Ta da! I had to write this as fast as possible!<p>

Bucky is real. Just search up Bucky on Phineas and Ferb wiki. It's not exactly a beagle, but ever since I saw a beagle in 'Interview With a Platypus', even when it's among other dogs, I would always think that Bucky is a beagle. I got no idea why.

And a surprise note plus cliffhanger! Yay! See you around!

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	9. Dreams and Spray Cans

Sorry for not posting at all yesterday. I had a case of writer's block! I get that a lot... So, well... I suppose I'll just change my 'I post everyday' to 'I post everyday besides Thursday'. I DO need a break someday, just spending it with nasty homework and reading other fanfictions! Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy chapter 9!

I just realized that most of the time line is messed up. Linda and Lawrence married when Phineas and Ferb are still toddlers (0 to 3 years old I think). In the present, Phineas and Ferb got Perry 5 years ago. Since in this story they are 6 (10 in the present), they should of had Perry a year ago. There probably will be more, but for now I'm jut going to dismiss it. Though I DO like making things aligned with the storyline... Ah well.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV:<br>May 15th, Danville 2006**

My mouth gaped and I still had my wide-eyed expression.

"Phineas? I something wrong?" I heard Isabella ask. I quickly hid the letter.

"Nothing. Let's come back home." I replied dismissively. Isabella nodded hesitantly and we all head back to my house.

"There you are Ferb. Well, we'll be off then." stated Ferb's father. Ferb nodded as the two went inside their car.

"Goodbye Ferb and thanks for everything!" I shouted as the car sped off.

"Why do you have this beagle following you?" asked my mom.

"His name is Bucky! Can we keep him?" I asked. Mom thought about it for awhile.

"Well... I don't know..." said mom.

"You know how I always wanted a pet! And I really like Bucky!" I pleaded. Mom then sighed, giving in.

"Oh fine. Just as long as your the one taking care of it." said mom.

"I promise!" I exclaimed happily. Bucky barked and I petted him.

Things are happy...

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>May 15th, Ferb's Dream? 2006**

_Tonight..._

_It was different._

_There was no longer the haunting images of my mother being taken away..._

_Even I'm not sure if this was good or bad._

_I was tweaking with some sort of metallic bar on the top of a fort. The fort was sturdy, made out of bricks, concrete, and sometimes wood. I pressed on a button to have a long, durable rope to get attached to what I shot. I pressed on the button behind the previous button to have another rope shot out, attaching the thing behind the metallic bar. I then grabbed onto the metallic bar and jumped down. The metallic bar went down the rope and I landed on the floor. Pressing the two buttons at the same time, the ropes then came back to the metallic bar. I felt a poke behind me and turned around._

_There, I saw Phineas. He had some strange blank look in his eyes. He held two gray metallic bars and wore a pair of odd looking gloves. I was about to say something until alarms rung and the building grew red. A screen turned on before us. The details on the screen were a bit blurry though. Am I waking up?_

_A whisper was heard, sending chills up my spine._

_"Come out wherever you are, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher..."_

I woke up and saw a shady person wearing a mask. I immediately went into defensive position.

"Who are you?" I asked, but the person didn't answer. Instead, he or she sprayed me with a can. Before I passed out, I heard a soft voice.

"_I'm sorry... Ferb..."_

_Mother..._

That was the last thing I thought of before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 15th, Phineas' Dream? 2006**

_They had a blank look in their eyes. All of them. Every single children in Danville. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Lil' Sparks, Ferb... Everyone..._

_I played along. I admit it, I was scared._

_I was so scared._

_Everything else then was a blur. I felt someone pushed me into an empty room. I looked out at the window. It had bars blocking it. I feel like I'm in prison. But why?_

_The sun went high in the sky. I was let out of the room. I then saw Bucky with a man shooting lasers at him. I then accidentally shouted for them to stop. Everybody stared at me. Due to instinct, I ran away. Bucky was at my side. When I took a final glance back, I saw Ferb. He was lip syncing. I read his lip sync._

_"You too, huh?"_

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy. What in the world was up with that dream? What did Ferb mean by that? Shooking my head, I saw Bucky holding a spray can. Before I know it, I got sprayed and collapsed onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucky's POV:<br>May 15th, Phineas' room 2006**

After I sprayed Owner #4 (I think his name is Phineas but I'm not too keen with names besides animal names), I dropped the spray can and it began to fade away. I got no idea how Owner #3 did that. He did say something about Person #567 making it. I wonder how Pinky and his owner, Person #569 is doing. I heard barks from outside the house and looked out the window. There, I saw Pinky, wagging his tail. I opened the window, went out of it, closed it, then jumped off the house. Pinky grinned at me.

_"Hey Bucky! Watcha doin'?" _asked Pinky.

"Doing something Owner #3 asked me to do. How is Person #569?" I asked.

_"Oh, you mean my owner, Isabella?" _asked Pinky. I nodded.

_"She's alright. How's your owner?" _asked Pinky.

"Which one, #3 or #4?" I asked.

_"Obviously I'm talking about owner #4, Phineas! How can you have been once apart of the agency if you can't even remember your own owner's name?" _asked Pinky. I growled, but more in an annoyed way than a threatening way.

"Obviously, if you bothered to remember over 570 different types of humans, then perhaps you would care less about names." I growled.

_"Okay, so you have a point. Are you still going rejoin the agency?" _asked Pinky.

"Nah, I can't. But do tell your division leader that war is coming and that they should be prepared. I'm on a mission sent out by Owner #3." I explained.

_"Be prepared? Gotcha. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" _exclaimed Pinky.

"Bye!" I shouted back as Pinky ran back to her owner's dwelling.

Now all that we need now is hope.

_Please find a way to counter Person #566, Owner #3...  
>I'll help you by making sure your son is safe.<em>

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Agh! I'm still frustrated about how short the chapter is!<p>

I really need to make it longer... I really really need to make it longer... I really really really need to make it longer... I should keep repeating that in my head.

If you're wondering about the exchange between Pinky and Bucky, NO, they are not talking. It's animal speak. Can you guys guess every name that is mentioned? (Besides Owner #4 and Person #569 because it's pretty obvious.) So first there's Owner #3 (Pretty easy), Person #567 (Much harder. I'm not sure if any of you guys will get it right), and finally Person #566 (Pretty easy if you paid attention to the story). For a bonus, even though this person isn't mentioned, try to figure out who's Person #568. That person is pretty easy to figure out if you use a tiny bit of your brain. BTW, Bucky picks out numbers for people by the order he first finds out about them.

Goodbye and please review!

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	10. Gojary's Evil Scheme

What's this? Three reviews? On ONE chapter? I believe I have beaten my score of two reviews on one chapter..! In one day! I got no idea why I feel so proud xD

If someone has a wife/husband and their wife/husband is officially gone by the police records, does that mean that someone is single? I'm just assuming he/she is.

So yeah, I got this huge project coming up. Though since the deadline is next Friday, I got plenty of time to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

I don't really like making an OC have such a big role... Oh well.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Greg's POV:<br>May 14th (Yesterday), ? 2006**

I glanced at Jenna Fletcher. We haven't really seen each other that much besides the brief meetings and occasionally passing by each other. Jenna was creating some sort of cylinder shaped object.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eying the object. I had my arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

"Building." was her one-word answer. She doesn't really talk a lot.

"Building what?" was my straight forward answer. She stopped for a moment before glaring at me.

"Can you stop it? I'm doing this for my family." stated Jenna, annoyed.

"And I'm curious to what your building." I stated bluntly. Jenna sighed.

"I sneaked into your twin's secret area of plans." replied Jenna.

"And how does that have relevance to my question?" I asked.

"I'm creating a special type of liquid to save my son from your twin." answered Jenna.

"What is my brother planning this time?" I sighed.

"To spread a special gas with certain abilities that when inhaled, it directs to the brain and causes you to have no emotions, no memories, and forever be a slave to your twin." explained Jenna, before returning back to building the cylinder shaped item.

"Ah, typical of him." I said, shoving my hands to my pockets.

"There is a flaw, however. The gas only works on people younger than 15." explained Jenna. An image of my children appeared. I pushed that thought away.

"Do you have any extra liquid?" I asked. Jenna stared at me.

"These substances are very hard to find, and it's quite hard to sneak past your brother. The only time I get to get away is during nighttime, but by then, all the stores are closed. Plus, they're expensive and I'm low on money so obviously no." replied Jenna. I tried my best not to look upset.

"I see. So all the kids in Danville will turn into mindless slaves?" I asked.

"Besides my son, yeah." answered Jenna. There was silence...

"I was just kidding." smiled Jenna.

"Gah, and for a second there, I thought I would of lost my daughter and son! Don't fool people like that!" I shouted. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"You have children?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, yes I do." I replied, though still a bit mad.

"When I said I was just kidding, I wasn't talking about the whole mindless slavery thing. That's real." explained Jenna.

"Then what were you kidding about?" I asked bluntly.

"About having extra. Of course I do. Just one, though..." said Jenna. She threw a spray can towards me and I caught it.

"A spray can?" I questioned.

"Spray this on one person and it counters the effect of the gas. Though you can only spray it once. After 1 spray, the spray can will fade away." explained Jenna.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I made it that way. Now let me work on the other one." said Jenna as she continued to build her cylinder object. I was about to leave before a thought sprung into my head.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I could turn out to be just like my twin and do evil deeds." I stated. Jenna shrugged.

"I don't know. You just seem... familiar." replied Jenna. I saw an image flash into my head. It was a house, burning down. I blinked. What was that?

"Familiar, huh? Okay then, I'll try to return the favor where I can. See ya." I said, walking away. I stared at the spray can, wondering which of my children should I spray it to. With a sigh, I decided I should let Bucky choose...

_Well, Phineas always wanted a pet..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna's POV:<br>May 16th, ? 2006**

I sat on a wooden chair, bored. Well, I know for one that I LOOK bored, but in reality I'm feeling pretty anxious in the inside. Gojary or whatever his name is (I know it's Gregory, but I like saying Gojary better) is launching his plan today. I hope the spray can works. It HAS TO work. Greg entered the room, crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall. Show off. How can he be so confident?

"Well then, I suppose it's time to explain my plan." grinned Gojary.

"You're going to enslave all the children in the tri-state area using some sort of gas that can manipulate certain brain cells causing the kids to have no control over themselves." I said, shortening his probably hour-long explanation.

"Uh, yes and-" started Gojary.

"You'll then use the kids to go against their loved ones by educating them in the ways of evil so that you can create an army and rule over not only the tri-state area, but the whole world." I ended. Gojary grumbled, looking at the time.

"Well, it appears that we have about two hours before my plan goes into launch, due to a certain green-haired woman." grumbled Gojary. I could tell that Greg was smirking in amusement to his brother's defeat.

"Since the plan isn't starting yet, I'm going outside. I'll be back probably just in time to see you launch the gas." I stated as I walked out the room. Nobody stopped me. I then put on a wig and fake glasses. I couldn't go around the public, especially with my green hair. I don't want anyone to recognize me.

I then walked up to a certain purple building. I just wanted to see Ferb... Just one last time... Just before the world goes into ruin. I then saw Ferb walking out of the building with a red-haired boy.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. I'm so glad I made a device to change your voice to something else.

"Yes?" asked the red-haired boy.

"Is one of you young men named Ferb Fletcher?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my friend Ferb Fletcher." introduced the red-haired boy with a grin. I then turned towards Ferb.

"So you're Ferb?" I asked. Ferb nodded. As usual, he isn't speaking. One day I asked him why, since I'm quite the chatty type with people I'm familiar with. He told me it's because he always gets interrupted, even when the person he's talking to doesn't mean it.

"Well then, I have a letter from you. It's from someone with the initials J. F." I said, handing him the letter. Ferb's eyes widened as he snatched the letter, muttering a thank you. I walked away, but when I glanced back, I saw Ferb already reading the letter. I smiled and continued to walk away... Until it hit me. Did that kid say he was Phineas FLYNN? Did Gojary Flynn had a son? I shook my head. I checked his files, he's single. Unless Phineas is adopted...

_"Gah, and for a second there, I thought I would of lost my daughter and son! Don't fool people like that!"_

That's right! Greg had children! I swirled around to see Ferb smiling and Phineas grinning, giving each other a high five. They looked so happy that... I think it really was the right choice to give Greg the liquid. I never knew Ferb would actually go outside and try to make a friend. He used to get bullied so we home schooled him, but Ferb said he could take care of the bullies just find. Naturally, I don't believe him. I smiled for once in a long time. I used to think that Greg is a liar just like his brother, even if he did seem a bit familiar. But now...

_Maybe you're nothing like your twin after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>May 16th, Fletcher Residence**

"Sorry I had to use your cushion." apologized Phineas as he entered through my window and placed the cushion to where it belongs. I made a sign to show that it was no problem at all.

"Hey, want to hang out? We could go to the park or something." suggested Phineas. I nodded. My dad isn't going to come back from work until later in the afternoon. We head out and I saw a woman about my mom's height with long, blond hair and thin red eyeglasses (which upon closer inspection I realized they were fake. Who wears fake eye glasses?)

"Hello?" asked the woman, staring at both of us.

"Yes?" asked Phineas in a friendly matter.

"Is one of you young men named Ferb Fletcher?" asked the woman. Why would she be looking for me?

"Oh, I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my friend Ferb Fletcher." introduced Phineas with a grin. She then turned towards me. Usually, I would feel uncomfortable in these situations, but I honestly don't feel anything at all right now.

"So you're Ferb?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well then, I have a letter from you. It's from someone with the initials J. F." I said, handing him the letter. My eyes widened in realization. Did she just say J. F.! JF as in **J**enna **F**letcher! I snatched the letter from her hands.

"Thank you." I muttered before ripping out the mail and checking the contents of the letter.

_Dear Ferb,_

_If you're reading this, then that means you are safe... For now. I am somewhere in Danville. Don't go search for me. Instead, use this time to prepare for war. That 'person' is targeting Danville, and it's only you that can save Danville. You'll find out why when it happens. But for now, as I mentioned before, be prepared. Danville will be counting on you. If you are forced to attack me, please do so. If I do attack you, I'm not doing it on my free will. You'll find out in due time._

_Love,  
>Your mother.<em>

"Hey, you might actually be able to find your mother after all! She's in Danville, apparently." commented Phineas. Phineas, as usual, is always so optimistic. I gave him a high five anyway.

"But what does she mean by the war?" asked Phineas. I shrugged but then I remembered.

_**The night of April Fools**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 1st, Fletcher Residence 2006**

**-The Night Of April Fools-**

I sat on my bed, unable to sleep. I heard from my parents that we're going to move soon. I don't really like going to unfamiliar places. I rather stay at home building things in my spare time and learning from my parents. I hate going to school. Bullies would always pick on me for my green hair. Not that I'm afraid, though. I can deal with those bullies. I always had. Especially with Vulcan pinches.

I then heard the sound of light footsteps. Who can it be? It's rare for my parents to go out of their room late at night. I armed myself with my rivet gun and open my window. There's many ways to find out, but I like using this tactic. Crawling by the outside of the house, I open the window of the living room and hid behind the couch.

"You came earlier than I thought." said a familiar voice. I tensed. It's my mom's voice. I've never heard mom that angry!

"You thought you would be able to run away, huh. Well, keep the end of your bargain." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Never." replied mother. I peeked out of my hiding spot to see a man point a laser gun towards my mother. The man then turned to his right and shot our toaster. The toaster was then destroyed into tiny little pieces. I shivered at the thought of that laser gun being pointed towards a human.

"Now will you follow my orders?" asked the man.

"There is no way I'll do such a thing!" cried my mother. I mentally winced.

"Do you know what you have at stake, woman!" shouted the man. How can my father not hear him! I then saw my mother's arms go limp.

"R-Right... You poor excuse of a human..." muttered my mom as she left the building. I felt shivers go up my spine as the man grinned evilly.

"April Fools, say Goodbye to Jenna Fletcher!" laughed the man as he reloaded his laser gun. He then took my mom's top-secret blueprints. What! No one's allowed to do that! He's a thief!

"Don't move! I got a rivet gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shouted, jumping out of my hiding spot and pointing my rivet gun at him. He let go of the blueprints and smiled creepily at me. He seemed like he always knew I was there!

"I was expecting you, Ferb Fletcher." said the man. I tensed. How did he know my name? I still get my grip on the rivet gun.

"Do you really expect a puny rivet gun to stop me? Did you even saw what I did to the toaster?" asked the man. I took a step backwards, hesitating.

"I thought so. I knew you had to be here somewhere. After all, I went into your room so you can be my hostage. Eh, too late now." stated the man.

"What are you talking about and why did my mom followed you!" I demanded, raising my voice. It's rare for me to do so. The man's smile turned into a smirk. I began to regret the words that came out of my mouth. He opened his mouth to reply:

"Do you really think that your mother really loved you all these years?"

_What is he talking about..._

"Why else did your mom trained you to create those contraptions? To upgrade her weaponry!"

_That's impossible..!_

"And with your intelligence, you'll eventually have to join us."

_Stop saying..._

I had a harder grip on my rivet gun.

"LIES!" I shouted, blindly shooting towards a window. The window shattered from the force of my rivet gun. I was trembling. I landed on my knees, shaking. The man seemed satisfied and walked away. Before he left, he grinned at me.

"That's life, kid. Parents never care for their child."

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the late update! I was so busy this morning! Today I had to wake up at 6:00 in the morning to watch my brother's debate competition. He didn't won any awards, though I think it's pretty cool since it was his first time debating plus he was in 10th place. I came back pretty late in the afternoon.<p>

OMG, I can't believe I just wrote that! All will be revealed soon. But for now, just enjoy the cliffhanger. I know cliffhangers aren't enjoyable cause you're always at the edge of your seat, but either way.

BTW, some kid came into our house and had a Agent P and Major Monogram shirt. I just said "Nice shirt" to a stranger xD I then played video games with him cause my parents told me to, so I got kinda sidetracked .'

Goodbye! I'll see you around and please review!

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	11. Hologram Warnings

Hey guys! BGP here! Sorry for the late update... From now on I'm going to update every other day... We'll just wait until my hectic projects and tests are over then I'll update daily again. Sorry folks! It's just that I have a religion project this Friday, and a Social Studies, Science, and French test next week. But good news is my school is going to have a winter vacation of the 23rd, so I can resume to update daily by then!

I hope you enjoy: Living Through The Limits: Chapter 11!

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>Same time, same place, etc etc 2006**

_"Hey Ferb! Snap out of it!"_

I blinked, snapping out of back story land. Phineas was snapping his fingers in front of me, trying to capture my attention.

"So as I was saying, don't you think the whole prospect of the war is kinda absurd? We haven't had a problem in Danville for years!" commented Phineas. He then looked at me expectantly, but I shrugged.

"It's a possibility." I offered. Phineas then thought about it, then grinned.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We should make this huge durable fort with battle equipment and everything!

_The fort was sturdy, made out of bricks, concrete, and sometimes wood._

I nodded, a bit distracted.

"Let's start by making some blueprints!" grinned Phineas. I grabbed a blank blueprint from my pocket and immediately began sketching the blueprint from my dream. Phineas seemed to be impressed.

"Nice blueprints, Ferb! But if you just change that over here and... It's good!" exclaimed Phineas, scanning the blueprints.

We immediately went over to Phineas' backyard. Phineas ordered the equipment while I trailed on with my thoughts.

_"That's life, kid. Parents never care for their child."_

Why would he even say such a thing in the first place? Was it by experience? Did his parents disowned him or something?

A bark broke my train of thought. I blinked as I saw the same beagle we saw yesterday bark at me. I pet him.

"Oh hey look, there's Bucky. My family decided to adopt him. Cool, huh?" asked Phineas. I nodded in agreement. We got the equipment Phineas ordered and quickly went off to work. We decided to make the whole fort hidden by placing it underground. Once we were done, we went back to the surface.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" asked a familiar voice. It was Isabella. Hm, does she visit every single day?

"Ferb and I just created a fort!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Huh... So you two like creating things together?" asked Isabella. Phineas nodded.

"Yeah! It's so much more fun creating things with a friend, right Ferb?" asked Phineas as he nudged me lightly. I nodded in agreement.

"I see... Uh... Where's the fort?" asked Isabella.

"Underground! We decided to make a hidden fort, so it's like, y'know, some sort of secret base." explained Phineas.

"Nice. Well, I'm off to the Lil' Sparks meeting. I'm going to become a Fireside Girl today!" exclaimed Isabella.

"That's awesome! Good luck!" said Phineas. Isabella grinned as she walked away. Phineas then turned towards me.

"Now, we need to create weapons." stated Phineas. Bucky then began to bark. Phineas attempted to shush him, but Bucky then coughed out some sort of round, metallic thing. Some sort of hologram emitted out of the item. It was... Phineas' dad...

"D-Dad?" questioned Phineas. My eyes then widened as I realized something. Isn't he the guy that... took away my mother!

"Hm, seems like that thing works." said Phineas' father, fiddling with some metallic thing.

"Dad, where are you?" demanded Phineas.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you need to get ready." said Phineas' father.

"For the war that YOU'RE going to cause?" I accused, crossing my arms.

"Huh?" questioned Phineas and his father at the same time.

"Where's my mom?" I demanded. The two of them were still utterly confused.

"I don't even know who you are." replied Phineas' father.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I shouted, though not so loud.

"Wait a minute... Hey, you have green hair and..." Phineas' father then turned silent, as if realizing something.

"Dad?" asked Phineas with uncertainty.

"You're Jenna's son, right?" asked Phineas' father.

"You should know that." I muttered.

"Greg? Did you just steal my hologram device!" shouted a very familiar voice. I froze.

"MOM! MOM ARE YOU THERE!" I shouted, surprising Phineas quite a lot. The room is silent. My mom went on screen.

"Greg, are you contacting my son!" accused my mom.

"I swear I only meant to contact my children!" said Greg.

"Oh, SURE you did! Then may I ask why do I see my son on screen?" accused my mom.

"Dad..." said Phineas so quietly that I could tell his optimism flew away, "Did you divorced mom just to be with Ferb's mom?" I froze.

"No no no! It's not like that! I had to go somewhere and that's how I met her!" defended Greg.

"Your dad is telling the truth, kid. C'mon Greg, hurry up with your message. 'HE' is going to launch his plan soon." said my mom.

"What plan? Who's he?" asked Phineas, demanding for answers. Greg gulped.

"Well, Phineas... There isn't much time left. You and Ferb have to get away from Danville immediately." said Greg. Phineas and I exchanged glances.

"Why?" asked Phineas.

"War is coming. You two don't have enough time left. Stay away from everyone below 15 years old." replied my mom.

"What! But that means all of my friends! Isabella, Baljeet, Lil' Sparks, Buford... Everyone! And how about Ferb, huh? He's 6 years old!" cried Phineas.

"Ferb is alright. Bucky was with you or Candace last night?" asked Greg.

"With me. Candace said she didn't want any smelly animals near her room." explained Phineas. Greg seemed upset.

"You know you could of only saved one person, Greg. Now listen up, I did tell Ferb to prepare. Did he?" asked Jenna.

"Um... Kinda. What is this all about, anyway? War? What war?" asked Phineas. We then all heard footsteps.

"Gojary is coming. Let's end this now. Bye Ferb, and Good luck." said my mom as she ran away.

"Goodbye, Phineas. Tell Candace I love her." said Greg with a small, grim smile.

"How about mom-" cried Phineas but it was too late. Greg ended the transmission. There was silence...

"I'm... I'm having quite a hard time processing this right now." stated Phineas.

"They should have totally made a pamphlet." I said.

"Agreed." replied Phineas. He then sighed.

"Well, let's go and make weapons." said Phineas. We both nodded and knocked a certain pattern on the tree. It was a code. We then pulled lightly on the lowest tree branch. A tunnel slid open and we both entered it.

"Okay. So obviously we have to work on offense weapons and defense plus support weapons. I'm going to concentrate on offense weapons. You should concentrate more on defense plus support weapons. Let's meet again in say, an hour. We should make at least 3 weapons by then." explained Phineas. He then grabbed a stopwatch for both of us.

"And it starts... Now!" called out Phineas as he pressed on both stopwatches. He threw me one and we were both on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Greg's POV:<br>May 16th, etc etc question mark 2006**

I turned off the holographic device and threw it away. My brother then entered the room with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Dear old brother of mines?" asked Gregory.

"Why would you ask, dear old abandoned twin?" I replied sweetly. Gregory's face then morphed into a twisted expression. Woops, didn't mean to let that slip.

"May you repeat that?" asked Gregory. My eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, no I won't." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Be stubborn like that and remember what I can do to your children." said Gregory, grinning evilly. I felt shiver go up my spine.

"Whatever." I muttered as I left the room. _Candace and Phineas... Please be safe..._ I then went to the room where the device to brainwash every children is. Gregory followed behind me.

"Now, any final words before the entire world belongs to me?" asked Gregory. There was silence. Gregory shrugged.

"Suit yourself." said Gregory. He then pressed the button at the top of the machine.

"Say goodbye, Every child's free will!"

* * *

><p>Hmm..? What's this? TV?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Breaking news. Every children in the tri-state area has tied up their guardians and ran off to who-knows-where! Here's the live footage of many parents in Danville and where they have been taken:<em>

_"Where are we?"_

_"You think we weren't asking that for the past three hours!"_

_"I'm hungry!"_

_"Why does it smell like zebras here?"_

_"How would you even know how zebras smell like?"_

_"This is exactly why we should have voted for Kevin!"_

_"I'm not a parent, I'm a talking zebra!"_

_"..."_

_We do not know what is happening, but for the moment, if you see a mob of children ruling over Danville, then we can assure you that you are most certainly not imagining things._

_Bridgette Oshinomi is out, Peace!_

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Heh heh heh... Bridgette Oshinomi is a real character in Phineas and Ferb. I had a bit of fun writing her news report :P<p>

So... Uh... Few comments on this chapter. They talked a lot. Period. While I don't like chapters where people just describe every single detail, I'm not exactly satisfied with them just full of dialogue. But I suppose it's alright. I'm planning to do a remake on this once I reach high school or something.

"I'm... I'm having quite a hard time processing this right now." stated Phineas.  
>"They should have totally made a pamphlet." I said.<br>That was kind of a reference to ATSD. Don't worry, it's not like I'm spoiling the whole movie to you xD I just like that part :P

_"This is exactly why we should have voted for Kevin!"  
>"I'm not a guardian, I'm a talking zebra!"<br>_And THAT'S a reference to the talking zebra Candace always sees in her hallucinations.

Uh, yeah... I had apparently a bit of fun in the chapter but overall, it's fine. I got writer's block on a few areas, but eh, I managed to pass them.

So, please review! Even something as simple as 'cool' is fine! As long as I know that people are actually READING the chapter! Though criticism is really appreciated. Don't be afraid to point out typos, errors in sentence structure, and the like. Just no flames, cause seriously? Flames?

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	12. The Gas?

Hey guys! BGP again! In this chapter, eh... Not much to say. Please note that I got no idea how they promote kids from Lil' Sparks to a Fireside Girl (Like, um, Lil' Stars to Camp Fire USA). I just made it up since I don't know.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>May 16th, Underground Fort, 2006**

I grinned as I finally made the final modifications for my third weapon. I then checked my stopwatch. Huh... Three weapons and about 15 minutes to spare. I glanced at a camera that was hanging on the wall. I suppose I can create one last weapon... Ferb then entered the room while I was thinking of a weapon to make.

"Hey Ferb, what's wrong?" I asked. Ferb then pointed a toy gun to himself and pulled a green trigger. It launched some sort of small, round, sticky metallic thing onto him. It was colored green. He then pulled the red trigger on me, causing an identical metallic thing to shoot me but this time it's red.

"What is this?" I asked, scanning the strange item. Ferb didn't answer and concentrated. Suddenly, I saw images in my head. It was Ferb in the backyard adding some finishing touches to his devices. Ferb then looked away and saw smoke coming at his direction at an alarming rate. Ferb was about to run towards the underground base however the smoke was too fast. It engulfed Ferb. When the smoke cleared up, the sky was gray. Many children had blank stares and were walking in the street, dragging their tied up parents behind them. Ferb hesitantly waved at them, but they just stared at him before trudging on. Ferb then entered the underground base and the vision ended there.

"WOAH! Nice device, Ferb." I commented, "But seriously, what happened to all the kids? We better get to the bottom of this without attracting too much attention." Ferb nodded and we grabbed two of our weapons. I glanced warily at my last one; a pair of mechanical gloves with two round metallic things. I was kind of eager to try that one out, but I doubt I'll need it.

"Now what should we use for transport..?" I wondered. We needed something that can help us follow the kids. Ferb pulled out his folded map (He has such awesome folding skills!) and pointed to one of the circled areas. It was Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where he lives. I grinned.

"That's right! We should use our tunnels to get there!" I exclaimed. Ferb nodded and folded back his map then placed it in his pocket. We have created many tunnels leading to all kinds of different parts of Danville. We then turned the switch to 'DEI' and a random tunnel sucked us into it. We then appeared outside of Ferb's house, jumping from the bushes.

I held my gasp. Children of all ages dragged their bounded parents away. Some younger kids such as toddlers needed help so some kids dragged more than one adult. I felt my face grow pale. What's happening? What's going to happen to MY parents? Ferb tugged onto my arm, signaling me to enter the apartment with him. I nodded as he inserted the key. We ran to the elevator and heard the instrumental version of 'I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun' as elevator music. The elevator went up and we rushed out of the doors went it opened up. Ferb placed the key into the keyhole of his residence. The door opened and we sighed a breath of relief. Ferb's dad isn't here.

"_He must still be working._" I heard him mutter. We ran to the couch and sat down. I grinned at Ferb and he gave me the thumbs up.

"Let's fly."

We then pressed the button at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<br>May 16th, Meeting Place 2006**

I felt anticipation act up inside me.

"Gretchen..."

Ms. Feyersied, creator of the Fireside Girls, is naming the Lil' Sparks members that are going to turn into full fledged Fireside Girls!

"Adyson Sweetwater..."

As each name was called, Ms. Feyersied gave each girl a 'Official Fireside Girl' Patch.

"Ginger..."

I held my breath.

"And last but not least..."

'Please say my name please say my name...' I chanted over and over in my head.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

I never felt happier. There is honestly no way to express how am I feeling right now. All of my hard work, my endless adventures... This could possibly be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, second best thing. If only the one that I love realizes my feelings and returns them... Snapping away from my train of thought, I marched up on stage. I nearly hyperventilated when Ms. Feyerside was about to award me the patch. Is... Is this really happening..?

DRIIIING!

The fire alarms started acting up. Gas poured everywhere and everyone began to cough. I felt my brain hurting. What's happening? In the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Feyersied collapse and drop the patch. The patch that could of been mine. That was proof that I wasn't apart of Lil' Sparks anymore. A badge that without it,

_I've missed my chance to become a Fireside Girl_

Everything was blurry. I felt water trickling down my cheeks. They weren't from the water that poured above due to the fire alarm. It was my tears. I was crying. Before I know it,

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, short. Very, very short. And for that, I'm going to say sorry. Cause in these things called elementary schools, a simple "sorry" fixes everything xD<p>

Now seriously, I'm honestly stuck with a writer's block. Plus, I always seem to stop at a cliffhanger. You guys are lucky I update fast :O

I've been pretty busy lately and I know I should be doing my loads of homework but I'm too lazy to do so. So anyway, even though it was shorter than normal, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. I'll work on making longer chapters. They always seem to get shorter nowadays. Can't wait until winter vacation, a time where I can come back to writing daily and focus more on the fanfiction. So anyway, please review and criticism is nice! Just no flames, of course. Suggestions maybe if you want to, but like I said before, no flames.

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	13. The Factory

Okay! So... The chapter is once again short... but when I'm not busy I'll try to make it longer. Right now my life is hectic. But I hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyway, and please rate and review!

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>Same time, same place, etc etc 2006**

I grinned as the cushion turned into a transportation device. We went through the window and watched the kids march on in a bird's POV.

"Let's see where they lead." I said. Ferb nodded and we followed the trail of kids. All of the kids seemed to be dragged into some kind of factory. We parked on the roof, deep in thought.

"Now how do we get in without looking suspicious?" I wondered. Ferb passed me a pair of sunglasses. Not knowing where this is going, I put them on. The roof underneath my feet became transparent. Amazing! I can see through walls now! I looked down and saw most of the population of Danville inside! How can they fit in, I got no idea. The kids tossed their guardians into some sort of tube. The tube lead to some big room. I focused my attention to a man going on a stage. He looked like... Dad..? He was the exact replica of him... Yet somehow, they seem totally different...

"Hello boys and girls of Danville. My name is Gregory Flynn." introduced the man. I felt as if everything shattered. Gregory... Flynn? I glanced at Ferb. Ferb glared at Gregory with all of the hate wrapped up inside him. I suppressed a shiver.  
>"Ferb... Why do you hate everybody that looks like my dad?" I asked. Ferb shook his head.<p>

"Now I know who's who." explained Ferb, though I got no idea what he meant by that. I didn't got a chance to tell my confusing since Gregory began to speak again.

"Please remember my name. Now, each and every one of you will go to something called 'Original Camp'. It's name is original cause I don't know what to name it and how to make names original. Once you get there, you'll each be getting new names and new houses. More will be explained on the way there. Now move out, the gas should tamper your brains to know every single location in Danville." explained Gregory.  
>"Is he the person who sprayed the gas all over Danville?" I asked.<p>

"Probably." replied Ferb, still glaring.

"We need to find a way to get to Original Camp without being suspicious. But the question is, how..." I wondered, thinking deeply. We can break through, but we got no idea how many guards are there, or even if there are any guards at all. Then there's the parents. How will we free them? If we wait until the factory is empty, we'll lose our chance to find out where Original Camp is.

I removed the glasses and placed them in my pocket. Who knows if I need them again. Still deep in thought, I never noticed a figure that crept up behind me.

But even if I did figure out, it would have been too late.

Something hit me on the head and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>Same time, same place, etc etc 2006**

I was also thinking. Where is my mother? She's still in Danville, unharmed... right?

I shook my head. I have other things to think about in this current situation. Like the people who don't have children. Where do they go? Are they still in Danville? And how about my dad? Is he searching for me right now? Is the other people in Danville aware that something is terribly wrong? Did people question about the gas or shrugged it off?

There was so many questions that my head is spinning. This wasn't right. I usually know the answer for most questions I asked. But now, I'm utterly confused. I don't even know what to start focusing on. The children? The parents? The civilians? My mother? Gregory?

I saw a shadow loom over us. A terrifyingly familiar face appeared, grinning. He knocked Phineas out with a rock!

"Now what are you two kids doing up here?" asked the voice. Gregory. I instinctively didn't answer, just blankly staring at him.

"Ferb, was it? Expect me to call you again some time later. For now, don't get attached to the people around you. Getting attached means that you'll gain emotions. That is something I will not allow. Go on to Original Camp. I'll deal with this guy." explained Gregory as he dragged Phineas away. I didn't say nothing. I just blankly stared at him. I can't believe it...

My first and probably only friend got dragged off to who knows where...

And I didn't do a thing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Baljeet's POV:<br>May 16th, Baljeet's house, 2006**

I grinned proudly. I've finally done it! I've mixed all of my favorite ingredients with a couple of other ingredients to create the BEST. SMOOTHIE. THE WORLD HAS EVER TASTED!

I don't know why I'm so proud. This probably isn't as half as good as Phineas' creations. But that's alright. It's not like we're having a competition or anything.

Eating a spoonful, I felt as if I was in paradise. There was a mixture of sweet goodness, a little of sourness, and all of these kinds of different flavours spreading in my mouth. I've never tasted anything like this. It relaxed every single muscle of my body.

When I finally came back to my senses, I've felt even more prouder than I was before. This could actually rival against one of Phineas' simple fruit smoothies! I'm going to be so popular that bullies won't even come near me!

Rushing outside, I breathed in the fresh air.

Absolutely NOTHING can ruin this day...

Screams pierced the air and the gas began to spread all across Danville.

Okay, except maybe that.

The gas passed through my side of Danville. I began to cough uncontrollably. I felt as if my body was spinning in all different kinds of directions. My body ached. Is this from the gas, or the side effect of the food I just ate..?

The gas then faded away, and so did the pain in my stomach. Huh, so it must of been the gas after all. This is great! No side effects in my special ingredient! Which reminds me, what should I call it? The Supero-Baljeeto? The 'Injeetdient'?

The sound of a door slamming open was heard. I looked up and saw many different kinds of kids dragging along their parents, whom are apparently tied up.

"What's happening?" I asked. The kids didn't pay attention to me. They just all went into the same direction. I got scared. Where's everyone when I need them?

"Why-a-ren't-you-ty-ying-up-your-pa-rent?" asked Pedro, staring blankly at me. He had both of his parents tied up, tape covering their mouths.

"Oh... Uh... My parents aren't... I mean, ar-en't... uh... he...ere?" I offered, trying my best to speak exactly like him.

"Ve-ry-well." said Pedro.

"Why are you... uh y-you... li-ike t-this?" I asked. I better get used to speaking like them if I want to keep my cover. This is like one of those secret agent movies I saw once. Except the main character was this teenage kid or something.

"An-swer-un-known. Ple-ase-try-a-gain-la-ter. Hu-man-noid-in-stincts-su-ggests-gas." with that, Pedro left, leaving me with my thoughts. Humanoid instincts suggests gas? Is he referring to the human side of him suggesting that gas that appeared a couple of minutes ago? Confused, I followed the kids, acting as if nothing was wrong. I pretended to have the same blank look in my eyes.

The kids all went to some sort of factory. I cringed as I saw the kids pushing in their parents into some sort of tube. I have to save the parents! Wordlessly, I jumped into the tube, hoping for the best yet expecting the worst.

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>Hm... Well I suppose this is a good time to end the chapter :P<p>

Still very, very short, but at least it's longer than the last chapter.

Now here's the problem.

I have to attend a b-day party on Saturday and a Christmas party on Sunday, therefore cropping the time to write. Then there's also these three tests coming up next week that I have to prepare for. Then there is the usual laziness and writer's block...

So...

There's won't be an update on Sunday, that's for sure. So be expecting an update on either Monday (if I type fast enough), Tuesday (I really hope it's this one!), or Wednesday (dumb writer's block!). So... yeah...

*Nervously laughs*

Sorry about that. Busy life. Always happens when I'm making fanfics. Don't know why but I don't even think I want to know in the first place.

Now onto the topic of the story! I think I did pretty well on it :P And for the last line, "Hoping for the best yet expecting the worse", I didn't meant to get it off that song! ... Whatever that song is. I searched it up. Forever Young By Jay-Z I think. It's just that I heard that song when I was around 6-9 years old (I honestly don't remember when) and that line just seemed to fit. It was about time I searched it up anyways.

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	14. And This Is Where We Start

Hey! I actually updated! xD

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Greg's POV:<br>May 16th, ? 2006**

I leaned against a wall, concentrating. Gregory got Phineas. He got my son. I heard footsteps from the other room. I peeked over a small hole in the wall (which I have previously made) to see Gregory placing the unconscious Phineas on a table.

"Hm... Maybe the gas didn't spread as far as intended to or something. I might as well spray him with the substitute liquid." said Gregory out loud. I glanced at the table in my room. There were two identical bottles. One was labeled 'Substitute gas' and the other was 'Emergency Spray'. I frowned grimly. Gregory is smart enough to know where does he leave his things. He has Photographic memory. So if I hide one, he'll know someone is responsible for it. I guess... There's no choice. I have to test my luck. I switched their spots and changed their labels. Now the label 'Substitute Gas' contained the 'Emergency Spray' and the 'Emergency Spray' contained the 'Substitute Gas'. I then left the room. I heard footsteps coming into the room I was previously in, stopping, then coming out. I went back to the room I was in and saw that the bottle labeled 'Substitute Gas' is gone. Gregory took the 'Emergency Spray'. I hope the 'Emergency Spray' isn't fatal.

I went back to the hole in the wall. Gregory sprayed Phineas with the 'Emergency Spray'. Who knows what will happen to him this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna's POV:<br>Etc...**

I entered a room to see Gojary throwing away some spray can. He saw me and rolled his eyes.

"There you are, Jenna. Sheesh, where were you? You could of saw me doing my speech at the factory." sighed Gojary. I knew he was doing a speech there, but why would I spend my precious time watching a speech made by this crazy man? I had better things to do.

"I was busy." was my only reply.

"Yeah, sure you were. Anyway, bring this kid to the Original Camp. I'm going to get myself some coffee." said Gojary as he grabbed someone and shove him in my arms. I tried my best not to show any signs of recognition. I can't believe it. It's Phineas. Where's Ferb? What happened to Ferb? Gojary then left the room. I gently placed Phineas on the ground and shook him. Phineas yawned and woke up. I sighed a breath of relief as I saw his curious look. He isn't brainwashed. Thank goodness Gojary didn't do anything bad to Ferb's new friend.

"Who are you?" asked Phineas.

"That's not of importance right now. Right now we need to focus on getting you out of here." I said. Phineas stared at me for a moment, before looking at the ground.

"Okay..." he said hesitantly.

"Good. So, where's the fort you made?" I asked.

"What fort?" asked Phineas.

"Didn't I warned you before?" I asked.

"...I don't know." replied Phineas.

"You don't know." I said, disbelieving.

"Is... not remembering a bad thing?" asked Phineas.

"Yes it is! You need to remember where you build your fort! And where Ferb is, too!" I shouted. Phineas stared blankly at me. Not blankly like what most kids in the tri-state area are doing, but a blank look to show that he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Who's Ferb?" asked Phineas. My eyes widened.

"You..." I started. Phineas gave me a worried look.

"Miss... Who am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Greg's POV:<br>Etc...**

"Yeah, sure you were. Anyway, bring this kid to the Original Camp. I'm going to get myself some coffee." said Gregory as he shoved Phineas towards Jenna. When he left the room, he spotted me. I quickly leaned against the wall.

"Greg." said Gregory, as if it was a command. I didn't reply. I didn't need to, anyway. Gregory knows that I'm listening whether I like it or not.

"I don't think I can honestly entrust you with anything. But since I'm such a 'caring brother', I'm going to let you watch over the parents of Danville. To check if anyone escapes. Don't try to do anything nasty. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Bye." said Gregory, leaving me to my thoughts. I finally sighed, straightening up.

"Let's just get this over with..." I sighed, going towards the place where all the parents are kept.

* * *

><p><strong>Baljeet's POV:<br>Etc...**

I slid through the pipe and landed face first on the ground. When I looked up, many parents stared at me. I smiled nervously.

"Ehem... Hello there... fellas... My name is Baljeet." I introduced. They quickly lost attention and looked some other way.

"I am here to, well, save you parents." I explained. This immediately regained their attention. They squirmed around the ropes that bound them.

"So... Uh... I'll just use the scissors I brought..." I said uneasily, cutting the rope the bound some random parent. That random parent removed his tape on his mouth.

"I'm finally free! And it stills smells like zebras here." said the man. I ignored what he said and cut the rope for some other parent. And another... and another... Until finally, all of the adults are free.

"What is going on in here?" asked a voice. A man entered the room. I gulped.

"No...thing..?" I tried. The man seemed to look suspiciously at me.

"Why aren't you at Original Camp?" asked the man.

"I, uh... did-dn't-know-a-ny... uh... what-ev...ver camp..?" I stated.

"Yeah, uh, nice try fooling me. How did you evade the gas?" asked the man.

"I... didn't?" I started. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Very interesting... Well then, kid... Just stay low. I got a hideout you can use for now, but you shouldn't attract much attention. You better go now, before my brother starts hiring bodyguards to monitor around the city." demanded the man.

"But what about the parents?" I stuttered as the man pushed me (but not harshly) towards the exit.

"I'll deal with them. Here's the map. Now go!" shouted the man as he gave me the map and shoved me outside.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I asked. The man smiled at me grimly.

"Greg... Flynn. Don't mistake me for my twin." he introduced. He then shut the door.

Wait...

DID HE SAY FLYNN?

As in... Phineas **Flynn**?

I decided to mark it off as a coincidence and check the map. There were a couple of seemingly random areas circled, but what stood out the most were two areas that were double circled. One of them said 'Greg' and the other said 'Hideout'. Using common sense, I headed towards the area that said 'hideout'. It led me towards a pretty normal looking house. I twisted the knob on the front door and it opened easily. Huh... Apparently, he doesn't like locking doors. I closed myself inside and explored the house. From what I've seen so far, there are four floors. The basement, the main floor, the upper floor, and the attic. I've yet to explore the attic, though. I laid down on the couch in the living room, deep in thought. I wonder what happened to Phineas... Or Buford... Or Isabella... Or that kid with green hair. I think his name is Ferb.

The sound of barking broke my train of thought. I spotted a beagle, barking at me cautiously. I raised my hands to show no harm, but the dog kept on barking.

"Please stop barking! I'm a friend of your owner, Greg!" I pleaded. But the beagle apparently didn't believe me and kept on barking.

"Um... Listen... I'm not a really good chewy toy... Maybe Phineas can make you one, but you're asking the wrong person!" I exclaimed. The dog stopped barking at Phineas' name. It began to grip on his collar with his jaws. Is he trying to tell me something? I approached him shakily and saw his collar. It said: 'Bucky'.

"Uh, great. Your name is Bucky... Nice to meet you..." I said uneasily. Am I going insane? Cause talking to a dog is pretty insane in my opinion. Bucky growled at me and barked. In surprise, I flipped over the collar.

'Phineas Flynn'

"Phineas had a dog? Why didn't he tell me sooner?" I asked. Bucky whined.

"Oh yeah... The whole 'gas' thing..." I remembered. Bucky barked, waving his tail. He then went off to some random direction, but stopped half-way. Does he want me to follow him? Agh, why must I be really bad with animals? A bit hesitantly, I followed Bucky. Bucky led me to some normal wall.

"Yeah... That's a nice wall, Bucky." I complimented uneasily. Why am I talking to a mindless dog again?

Bucky then knocked on the wall three times. The wall swiped away and a tunnel sucked us in. Behind us, the wall swiped back into it's position.

I'm starting to hate tunnels. Why must I got to so many of them! I then looked up in awe. The walls were filled with gadgets and there was a huge screen up front. Okay, perhaps not a mindless dog after all.

"Bucky... Where are we?" I asked. A banner at the front answered my question.

_Welcome to O.W.C.A._

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>May 16th, Original Camp Entrance 2006**

I kept my blank stare as I entered Original Camp. A kid pinned a number on my shirt then continued to pin other numbers to other kids. Apparently, these are our new names. I'm 67. Underneath the number showed our rooms. I managed to sneak in a map of this place. After staying here for a few minutes, I've figured out a few things. So the gas that was here earlier affected all of the kids in Danville. It not only brainwashed them, but made a few modifications to their brains, causing them to remember all of the 'important areas' such as the Original Camp. A man's voice, probably Gregory's, told us to stay in our rooms for the night. I'm surprised it's already so late at night. I checked my room number and searched it up on the map.

Following the instructions, I reached my room, #108. There were two bunk beds. I settled on the lower bed and gathered my thoughts.

Where are you, Phineas?

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>I think this is a good enough length.<p>

So anyways... I know the correct way is to say 'shaking my/his/her head', but what's the past tense of that? I've always wrote 'shooking my/his/her head' since the past tense of shake is shook... I think. Is it correct? I'm not really sure since I go to a French Immersion school and learn nearly everything in French. I just write stories in English cause it's my native language and somehow, it's easier.

And... Well... I think that's all to say for now. I feel weird. No explanation as to why, I just do. So, well, please rate and review! No flames and criticism is allowed.

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-


	15. Amnesia

Hey guys! Sorry for the REALLY late update... Uh, busy times. I've barely got a chance to even type things. Right now with the story, uh... I need to recheck the plot... I don't really write barely anything down and keep all the ideas in my head. I really should write them down so I won't be in total confusion. Therefore, for this chapter, I'm going to do another person's POV. I'm really excited and I've been waiting for a long time to write this person. I'm actually a bit surprised that nobody asked about him/her.

So, without further ado... Here's chapter 15!

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz's POV:<br>April 2, DEI 2006 (Wow... April 2 is like around month ago in where the 'present' storyline is...)**

Do you know one of the things I hate the most? New neighbors. Mostly because they can be secret agents hunting for my daughter or me and how I have to always walk up to their door, giving them a long speech about how they shouldn't make noise. I looked out the window to see an unfamiliar man and a green haired kid. Great, that man has a kid. Kids are noisy. If it's a girl, I suppose it's alright because then Vanessa would have a new friend. But it's a boy, and I don't really want any boys hanging around with MY Vanessa. I watched as the man left and the boy walked in front of the building. He seem to be deep in thought but he then left. Yeah, he BETTER leave!

"Dad?" asked a familiar voice. I grinned and turned around. It was my sweet little daughter, Vanessa.

"Yes, my lovely daughter?" I asked. Vanessa frowned at me.

"I saw a poster about this huge popcorn machine in Danville. I'm going to go and get some popcorn, alright?" asked Vanessa.

"I'll come too!" I offered.

"No dad, this is a kid thing. I'm going by myself!" replied Vanessa as she stormed off. I sighed, slumping onto a chair. Why does it seem like Vanessa hates me?

"Okay, Sweetie." was my weak reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz's POV:<br>April 3rd, DEI 2006**

With Vanessa gone to my ex-wife, I felt incredibly lonely. In fact, I didn't even felt like doing something evil today. Mostly because no one is ever aware of my evil deeds. That was when I remembered the new neighbors. Right, my speech. I walked to their residence and cleared my throat before knocking on the door. The same man I saw yesterday answered it.

"Uh... How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I'm here to tell you a couple of rules... Don't worry, this would only take a minute... Rule #1, No loud music. Especially those modern music kids listen to today. Rule #2, No disturbing neighbors, especially me. Rule #3..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV:<br>April 3rd, Fletcher Residence 2006**

I was occupying myself with some random thick book I found lying on the ground. I just finished working on some test my dad gave to me. While doing the test, I pretended to think very hard. But when my dad left the room, I immediately finished the test in a blink of an eye. That test was easy. Everyone thinks I'm just some really intelligent kid, but I don't want to get sent to a school for prodigies... If such a thing exists. When my father didn't return in 10 minutes, curiosity got the best of me as I placed the book down and went to check for his location. As I approached the door for leaving the house, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Rule #45, Do not call me Doof, Doofy, Shmirtzy-guy or the like. Rule #46..." started the man. I yawned. This is probably going to take some time. I then walked up to the living room, slumped on the couch, then began to flip through channels.

"So then the reruns of 'I'm Lindana and I wa-" Click.

"We still do not know the source of the zebra-" Click.

"I need to protect my watermelon!" Click.

"And now this is Phineas Flynn with-" Click.

"Do you like bricks?"

I blinked. Did I just heard what I just heard? I pressed the previous button in the remote.

"So Phineas, aren't you a little young to create a new kind of source of light?" asked the reporter. Phineas... Is on TV? Well, that's no surprise there. That popcorn machine he made was absolutely brilliant.

"Yes, yes I am." replied Phineas. I turned off the TV and stared up at the ceiling.

Inventing objects...

I sighed. It used to be a thing I enjoyed. I was planning to have a career in inventing... With my mom backing me up the whole way. But my mom isn't here now, isn't she? I probably will never see her again...

I clenched my fists.

Why couldn't the police believe me? Just because I'm a kid? Just because I have green hair and seem like I don't talk a lot?

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz's POV:<br>... etc**

"And last but not least, Rule #100, no yodeling. That is all." I explained, gasping for breath. Yep, my whole speech consisted of me explaining all of the 100 rules that I made up.

"Oh, uh, yes sir. Well then, I must return to home schooling my child... Oh dear, it's already been 35 minutes." remarked the man.

"Right, and one last thing. Don't EVER let your child go NEAR Vanessa." I warned as I walked away. I felt the man staring at me with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz's POV:<br>May 16th... (Uh oh! It's THAT date!)**

It was a typical Tuesday day. The only difference was that there was no school today. I wonder what Vanessa's doing... Sitting on the sofa, I looked out the window. It had such a pretty blue sky...

Smoke then began to flood around the house.

...Never mind.

I coughed until I was on my knees, lungs starting to burn. When the smoke cleared up, I ceased my coughing.

"Agh, what was up with all the smoke?" I wondered to myself. With a groan, I stood up and wiped the dust off me.

"_I really should clean the floor..._" I thought, scratching the back of my head. I open the window. This is probably a prank. Looking at my surroundings, I checked to see who's the culprit. But to my immense surprise, the door to nearly every house started opening, and kids began to drag off their parents... somewhere. I gulped. Just what it happening! My door slung open and I saw Vanessa, trailing behind Charlene whose tied up with a thick rope.

She had no emotion in her eyes.

"Va... Vanessa?" I asked cautiously.

"Hel-lo-fa-ther. Rea-dy-to-join-mo-ther?" asked Vanessa, still emotionless.

"What do you mean?" I asked, backing away. Vanessa approached me slowly.

"Do-not-fret. I-am-ba-si-cal-ly-fol-lo-wing-or-ders." replied Vanessa, pulling out another thick rope and a baseball bat.

"No... You are not Vanessa! You're an impostor!" I cried. For a split second, Vanessa's eyes turned normal.

"Dad.. I love you..." whispered Vanessa, a worried look dawning upon her face. Her eyes then turned back to it's emotionless state. She raised her baseball bat.

"It-was-nice-mee-ting-you." said Vanessa as she swung her baseball bat on the top of my head.

Deep in my mind, I still remembered the true Vanessa's words.

_"Dad... I love you..."_

With a weak smile, I whispered...

"_I love you too, Vanessa..._"

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Heinz's POV:<br>Waking up...**

I woke up to feel my wrists and ankles tied up together. I looked around to see many other parents. They're all tied up like me. The only difference is that some of them has tape across their mouths and some don't. I'm one of the luckily ones that don't have tape across their mouths.

"Hey... What just happened?" I asked. Many people turn towards me.

"Hey, that unconscious guy is awake." stated a person.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Underground in some factory." replied the same person.

"Aaaaaaaah Oof!" cried an unfamiliar voice. We all turned around to see some little boy go through a tunnel and land on the ground face first.

"Ehem... Hello there... fellas... My name is Baljeet." introduced the boy. We then silently chosen he was boring and look some other way in boredom.

"I am here to, well, save you parents." explained Baljeet. This immediately regained our attention. Oh yeah! He isn't bound by any rope, isn't he?

"So... Uh... I'll just use the scissors I brought..." said Baljeet uneasily, cutting the rope that bound some random parent. He then began to cut everyone's rope.

"Thank you kid." I thanked.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome..?" replied Baljeet as he continued to cut every other remaining parent. A man then entered the room and had a conversation with Baljeet. Baljeet then got shoved out of the room holding a map. A man jumped in front of the crowd of parents, facing the man.

"Have no fear! I will get us out of this for my name is Khakha Peu Peu!" shouted the man in determination. The parents tried to hold in their laughter but we couldn't help it. We burst out laughing.

"_This is why I should switch back into a villain... Why can't I ever have the best day ever..?_" muttered Khakha Peu Peu as he walked away and blended in with the crowd.

"Alright then, listen up people. My name is Greg Flynn. My twin, Gregory Flynn, is out to enslave the entire tri-state area, starting by your children!" explained the man. There were murmurs of anxiousness and disbelief.

"This is what we're going to do. I need you guys to give out your best cooperation. Pay attention because I won't repeat this twice. So first..."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV:<br>Still trying to remember...**

_"Miss... Who am I?"_

That lady with long, green hair gave me a shocked look. But her shocked expression ceased as she seem to realize something.

"Gojary must have done something..." she muttered, not realizing I heard it.

"Who's Gojary? Is my name Gojary?" I asked.

"No... Gojary is a guy that uh... Made you lose your memories." explained the lady.

"So basically Gojary tampered with several parts of the limbic system of the brain, causing the memory loss... I have amnesia?" I asked, even though that was a dumb question. The lady nodded, a bit bewildered for some strange reason.

"Right, and since I need vital information on you, I need to help you recover your memories." explained the lady.

"Why do you need vital information on me? I'm like what, 5, 6, 7 years old?" I asked, perplexed.

"Uh... True, but your friends with my son and probably one of the only people to know where he's hiding right now." explained the lady.

"Who's your son?" I asked.

"Ferb... He, uh... Also has green hair and is about your age." explained the lady. In my mind, a piece of a conversation began to replay.

_"Really? Me too! Though they've been yelling all night. Couldn't sleep cause of their yelling."  
>"Not those kind of issues. My mom has... disappeared and I'm hoping to find a way to get her back."<em>

I blinked. What was that?

"Sorry... Can't remember..." I said, a bit depressed.

"I... See. Well, I must be going soon. Gojary is going to make me do something incredibly dumb again..." sighed the lady.

"Then why are you following his orders then?" I asked, using common sense. The lady smiled at me softly.

"He's using my family as hostages. He's already made contact with the only people related to me; My husband and my son." explained the lady.

"Only people related to you? You don't seem THAT old, where's your parents?" I asked.

"Dead. Drowned during a shipwreck. I was the only survivor at 8 years old." explained the lady. I began to pity her. Only survivor at 8 years old? I don't know how old I am, but that's pretty young!

"Miss... Why did Gojary chose to target you out of all the other people?" I asked. The lady stared at the sky.

"It's... Because of an old memory that no one but him remembers. I got no idea what happened back then, but I remember meeting someone that looks a lot like him..." explained the lady. There was silence...

"Enough chatting. You have to hide somewhere. I have a perfect place in mind. C'mon, we're walking." explained the lady as she tugged me towards the place she had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucky's POV:<br>Person #574 is weird...**

574 gaped at my lair. I grabbed an animal translator and spoke.

"Alright then, 574, listen up." I stated.

"You can talk?" exclaimed 574.

"No. I just used an animal translator. Anyway, HOW did you not get affected by the gas?" I asked.

"Uh... I don't know. Maybe I'm special?" offered 574. I growled at him.

"Oh yeah, SURE you are! Maybe more special than Owner #4, huh?" I growled.

"You had 4 different owners?" asked 574.

"And I met 574 different kind of people. Now, since I'm removing the option of you being special, have you came in contact with anything lately?" I asked. 574 shrugged cluelessly.

"I come in contact with many things recently. Like Phineas' inventions, the grass, my bed, this zebra, my special smoothie recipe..." listed off 574.

"Maybe Owner #4 rubbed off the spray on his inventions..." I said out loud.

"But I haven't seen his invention today..." said 574. I glared at him. Well, that removes Owner #4's inventions possibility. I sprayed Owner #4 the spray can the night before the whole gas scenario. Unless 574 came in contact with Phineas a while before the gas scenario, it's virtually impossible.

"Well, that removes that possibility..." I muttered. I sniffed the air and smelled two familiar scents.

"It's Owner #4 and 567!" I exclaimed, removing my animal translator. I dragged 574 to an elevator and we both went to ground level.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna's POV:<br>Entering the hideout...**

When I entered the hideout, I heard a familiar dog barking happily. I sighed and leaned down to pet him. He whimpered when he saw that Phineas isn't doing the same, but instead backing away from him.

"Sorry, Bucky. He gained amnesia from Gojary." I explained. Bucky gave me the puppy eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Phineas, pointing towards a boy I've never seen before. How did he get here and why isn't he at Original Camp! The boy gasped.

"How can you forget me, Phineas! I'm Baljeet! You gave me a calculator for my birthday!" exclaimed the boy. Who gives kids calculators for their birthdays?

"Who's Phineas?" asked Phineas.

"Your name is Phineas, Phineas." I sighed. I then turned towards Baljeet.

"Sorry, kid. He got memory loss. Maybe you can help him remember. You're his friend, right?" I asked.

"Uh... Yes..?" replied Baljeet.

"Good. Talk to him for a while. Maybe you can restore his memory." I stated. They nodded, a bit hesitantly.

...

I wonder how Ferb is doing...

* * *

><p>-BLANKGAPPSEUDONYM-<p>

* * *

><p>So... Uh... Sorry for the long wait. I don't know if there's anyone like me out there, but I'm the kind of person who wants to do everything then suddenly on the next day you want to do something else. I attempted to make a fandub, learn the theme song on the piano, then play lots and lots of Little Big Planet 2 on the PS3. And then suddenly I want to create a random story (not fanfiction) for fun... Yeah... Me no like my mood swings. Then there's the fact that my parents are dragging me everywhere, especially on Boxing Day. So now I've finally managed to make a chapter... I didn't really meant for this chapter to kinda have a lame ending, but I wanted to post this chapter before it get's stuck in the depths of my computer forever.<p>

So I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and point out any errors!

-BLANKgapPSEUDONYM-

Oh yeah... And Merry Christmas. I know I'm 2 days late in saying that, but at least I didn't forget to say it at all.


End file.
